The Dragon and His Princess
by TheCrazyPrincess
Summary: A series of one-shots about Meliodas and Elizabeth. Each chapter will be a new one-shot and will range in length, will always be complete. (Now taking suggestions!) (Lemons galore)
1. Liquid Courage

_**Update: I have decided to make this story a collection of one-shots so I'm changing the format a bit**_

* * *

 **Hi beautiful people! So I binge watched all 24 episodes of Seven Deadly Sins and Meliodas and Elizabeth are so perfect for each other! The only thing that I've always kinda disliked about certain anime is how either oblivious and innocent or shy and innocent the lead girls are. Maybe that's just me, but for once I would love for the girl to turn the tables and that's exactly what this story is.**

 **Summary:** Elizabeth has never been able to maintain composure when around Meliodas, always blushing or fumbling with her words. That is until Merlin gives her a bit of liquid courage, what will Meliodas think of the new, more confident Elizabeth?

 **So warning, Elizabeth is a bit OOC and Merlin probably is too (I haven't seen enough of her to properly write her to character) also, lemon ahead!**

* * *

It was another usual day atop the Boar's Hat; Mama Hawk was slowly making her way through the woods and as the sun was setting, Ban was up in his room drinking ale, King was outside floating with Diane, Elizabeth was cleaning off tables from the rush of people that crowded the bar earlier that day, Hawk went upstairs to check on Ban, while Meliodas was nowhere to be found. Elizabeth assumed he was in the back and went to turn to go find him when she felt someone behind her.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelped as a familiar warm hand groped her rear, occasionally squeezing.

"Yeah, Elizabeth?" he gave another few squeezes.

"Are… Are we almost to Camelot?" she struggled to get out. His hand finally released her plump butt and trailed up to her back where he protectively wrapped it around her waist. As if he knew what was coming, Hawk flew down the stairs with a drunken Ban on his back.

"~Make way for the Master~" Ban sings as he is carried down the remainder of the stars and upon Hawk's sudden stop, goes flying into the bar tables that Elizabeth just cleaned. Hawk's head flew to where Meliodas and Elizabeth were standing and he glared at the blonde haired man, eyeing his hand placement.

"You better not be feeling up Elizabeth you big perv!" Hawk yelled at him. The Sin of wrath only shrugged and moved back to behind the bar to continue cleaning.

"Let them have their fun," Ban sat up from the crushed wood of what used to be a table, "It's obvious they like each other." He shot Elizabeth a toothy grin and laughed when her face turned fifty shades of red. She sputtered some nonsense about how they were only friends and she wasn't like that and other random innocent explanations but all Ban did was laugh and glance at the Captain who had a smug grin on his face. He was surprised she never noticed that he makes her blush on purpose and when Ban does it, well that's just a bonus for him. Hawk was torn between still yelling at Meliodas or turning his anger towards Ban for making the princess uncomfortable when King burst through the door,

"It's getting late, Captain! Should we stop for the night?" Diane's eye peered into the door,

"Yeah Captain, I think Mama's getting tired, plus Camelot isn't too much further away so we'll be there by midday tomorrow."

"Yeah, let's call it a night, the bar is pretty much cleaned up anyways, and Ban can stay down here and fix the table," he glanced down at the Sin of Greed to see him passed out on the wood scraps, "When he wakes up." He looked up to Elizabeth who was frozen in place and her face was still bright red, "Ready to go to bed Elizabeth?" That woke her up from her daze, she nodded and scurried from her spot and up the stairs with Hawk following closely behind. When Meliodas got to his room, the princess was already in one of his older shirts that barely came past her bottom and exposed a generous amount of cleavage. Hawk was standing by the bed with rope in his mouth glaring at Meliodas who was eyeing her up and down, enjoying the way her hips swayed back and forth as she pulled the sheets back and crawled under the covers.

"Don't get any funny ideas, Captain! I'm not going to stop tying you up until you learn to behave!" Hawk grunted and proceeded to start wrapping him up.

"Well you'll probably have to tie me up forever then," he winked at Elizabeth, "because I don't think I'll ever be able to behave around her." He could hear the little 'eep' noise she made and feel the room get a bit hotter as her face burned. Hawk grunted again and pulled the rope tighter. Once Meliodas was sufficiently tied up, the protective piggy shoved him into bed and he landed rather gracefully for not being able to move at all.

"Let me know if he tries anything funny," Hawk said before trotting out the door. The wooden door clicked shut and the room went quiet.

"Good… Goodnight, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth breathed out, "Thank you again for all you've done."

"No problem, Elizabeth," a sly grin spread across his face, "if you really want to thank me, you'll untie me."

"Um, okay," she stammered and her dainty hands reached over to the rope and tried her best to loosen the knot, "Hawk can really tie a knot," she grumbled much to the Captain's amusement. When she finally undid the knot enough for him to wriggle out, he sprung out and latched onto her waist. She squealed and tried to roll back but this only caused Meliodas to roll with her and he ended up above her, resting his weight on his elbows by her hair. She stared up at him and noticed a twinge of mischief and something darker in his eyes which caused her to quickly inhale and hold her breath. They were inches away from each other, she could feel his breath fanning over her, and their newly found closeness cause a slow burn in her lower stomach that she couldn't quite explain.

"If you wanted me on top you could've just said something," the dragon sin grinned, his eyes studying her reddened face and exposed cleavage.

"That's not what I wanted, Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth squeaked, trying to maintain some royal composure.

"Oh," the captain looked a hurt as he rolled off of her and onto his side, facing away from her, "Sorry, Elizabeth." The room when quiet for a little while before Elizabeth had the courage to speak,

"I… Sir Meliodas, I…" she mumbled, trying to make sense of his sudden change in attitude, "You just scared me, that's all," he remained in his spot, unmoving and she assumed he went to sleep but continued anyway, as if to explain it to herself, "I do like it when you hold me, I feel so safe in your arms." She felt her face heat up at the confession and quickly turned her back to the sleeping blonde.

"It's my job to keep you safe," a husky voice breathed into her ear, "The dragon always keeps his Princess safe." Meliodas wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her into his muscular chest. He nuzzled his way into her neck and deeply inhaled at her luscious vanilla scent took over his senses, "Goodnight, Elizabeth," he smiled into her neck.

"Goodnight, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth struggled out as the dragon sin traced delicate circles on her waist and stomach.

Elizabeth woke up to an empty bed and Mama Hawk standing up causing the entire Boar's Hat shaking with it. She ungracefully fell from bed and landed with a thud on her stomach, her white night shirt riding up to reveal her red lacy underwear and her lack of bra. As if on cue, Meliodas walked in to see her flat on the ground mumbling something about waking her up before moving.

"You looked too peaceful to wake up though," Meliodas casually said to her and with a chuckle he added, "Nice underwear by the way, did you wear those just so I could see them?"

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth yelped as she flew to a standing position and tried to quickly pull down the too short sleeping shirt, "You could've woken me, I would have loved to help!"

"Nonsense, it was no trouble at all," his eyes danced up her exposed body and he calmly walked to her and proceeded to squeeze her breasts while saying, "We should make this the new tavern uniform."

"Get your hands off her you perv!" Hawk yelled, charging full speed at Meliodas, but in one swoop he had Elizabeth in his arms bridal style and was on the clear other side of the room.

"I was just thinking about a new uniform, nothing pervy," he said with his signature grin,

"Everything with you is pervy!" Hawk shot back, "Especially when you're around Elizabeth!"

"Can't argue with that one," he laughed, "Breakfast is waiting downstairs, Elizabeth," he waved and walked down the stairs still smiling.

"He's always so weird around you, Elizabeth!" Hawk wailed, coming to her side,

"It's no trouble Hawk," she politely smiled down at him, "He's just teasing, I know he means well." This was met with a snort from the doubtful pig as he trotted away, leaving Elizabeth to change.

"Of course he's just teasing me," Elizabeth thought to herself, removing the white button down and putting on her usual attire, "It's not as if he likes me or anything," she pulled up her usual black skirt and single black stocking, "He's still probably in love with Liz," she brushes the tangles out of her hair and glances at herself in the mirror, "Everyone said that Liz was powerful, strong willed, and an amazing warrior. I'm none of that, so there's no way he would even find me the tiniest bit appealing." Elizabeth sighed and brushed her bangs to their usual spot, hiding her right eye, and looked back at herself one last time, "Maybe if I was more like her, he would like me."

Her face turned red at that last thought and she violently shook her head until it floated away, "Where did that even come from? I can't think like that! He's the Captain!" Internally smacking herself one more time, she gracefully walked down the stairs and into the chaos that was a typical morning.

"Just admit it!" Ban shouted as he flew across the room, crashing into an already damaged wall. The room was an absolute disaster, there was only one table left standing and that was because King was eating on it, everything else, including empty kegs, were strewn about the room or scattered in a million pieces. Seeing Elizabeth descend the stairs, Meliodas was next to where Ban was in a flash, hovering over the sin of greed.

"What are they fighting about?" Elizabeth asked King, sitting on the table because all the stools were turned to pieces.

"Who knows, I just got in here, Ban probably did something stupid," he glanced at Ban who was grinning up at the Captain, "again."

"I was just telling the Captain to admit he had feelings for-" but the end of that sentence never came as Ban was went flying through the wall and out into the forest somewhere.

"Feelings for our trip to Camelot," Meliodas nonchalantly replied, dusting off his hands.

"Oh? And what are those feelings?" King egged on.

"That we haven't seen Merlin or Gowther in a while so it should be an interesting reunion," Meliodas appeared behind Elizabeth and put his arm around her waist pulling her close, "Meeting King Arthur should be fun too,"

"I hear he's quite attractive!" Diane called from outside the tavern, "I wonder if he likes tall girls!"

"I… I like tall girls!" King shouted as he flew outside to where Diane was walking. Elizabeth giggled at King who was blushing like crazy outside, stammering something to his lovely giantess.

"I wonder if I look like that talking to Meliodas," she thought, instantly turning red at the thought of other people knowing her feelings for the Captain.

Upon arriving at Camelot, Merlin was the first to greet them, giving Diane a special pill to shrink her size so she could easily make her way through the kingdom. Elizabeth could not believe Merlin wasn't the sin of lust, she was gorgeous. Her raven hair and bright red lips made her face pop while her outfit left barely anything to the imagination.

"Princess Elizabeth, the third princess, pleasure to meet you," she devilishly smiled and glanced at Meliodas who was chatting with Ban, "I've heard so much about you from the other sins."

"Oh… Oh! It's lovely meeting you as well!" Elizabeth smiled, "Is Sir Gowther with you as well?"

"No, he went on a quest for books and knowledge," she laughed, "He'll be back in a day or two though. I must insist you all come to the castle, King Arthur has requested to meet you all,"

"It'd be an honor to meet the king!" Elizabeth smiled and glanced back at the other sins.

"Yeah, he sounds like a very mature guy if he can rule a kingdom this well," Ban said with some thought and ignored Merlin's smirk as she guided them through the kingdom to the castle walls. Elizabeth was in awe at the different culture she was experiencing, the outfits, music, and food were all so new and exciting. Merlin watched as she bounced from shop to shop, admiring outfits and meeting new people, she also noticed the way Meliodas was right by her side through all of her discoveries, holding her bags and sometimes her waist.

"I welcome you to Camelot," Merlin showed off the large castle in front of them and led them across the river to the grand palace doors, decorated with bronze accents and wooden carvings, "King Arthur is in the ballroom, but first you all must look a bit more," she glanced at their current attire, "presentable."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Ban shot back, slightly offended.

"You mean we get to dress up? In fancy dresses?" Diane cheered from the back of the group and King's face turned scarlet at the thought of her in such elegant attire.

"Have some decency, Ban, King Arthur was planning on throwing a party for your arrival. You will find your dresses in your rooms for the night,"

"We get our own rooms?" Diane squealed, jumping up and down, "It's like I'm an actual princess!" She grabbed King's hand, much to his delight, and raced into the castle, followed by the other sins and Elizabeth.

"If you need any help putting on that dress, let me know," Meliodas whispered to Elizabeth and her face turned red, "Just give me a call if you do." He walked away with his hands in his pockets whistling as Hawk ran after him yelling at him to leave poor Elizabeth alone.

"If I may ask, what is the relationship between you and the captain?" Merlin stared after the short blonde haired boy.

"I… We… We're just friends, that's all!" Elizabeth said, trying to fight the oncoming heat the grew in her stomach

Merlin smirked, "Very good friends it appears. Come, I'll show you to your room." Elizabeth followed Merlin in silence, having so many questions but unsure of which one to ask first.

"Lady Merlin?"

"Merlin is fine,"

"Oh, uh, of course, Merlin," Elizabeth let out a sigh before continuing, "You've known Sir Meliodas for a while now, right?"

"You could say that," Merlin smiled at the memories

"Did you know Liz?"

"Yes." Merlin knew exactly where these questions were heading and decided it was her turn to meddle with the struggling couple, "And the Captain is very careful with who he chooses to care for, you and Liz are the only two people I have ever seen him this protective and flirty with, it's rather adorable."

"I don't see what you mean, I thought Liz was so strong and such a good warrior, why would he be this way with me?"

"Princess you must stop doubting yourself, it's not a becoming trait," Merlin led them through a few more hallways, "Yes Liz was strong willed and an amazing swords-woman, but you share more qualities than you realize," Merlin studied Elizabeth's face, "So you do like the Captain?"

"As friends!" Elizabeth said and Merlin laughed.

"There's your first problem, you can't even admit it to yourself," They stopped in front of a large wooden door, "Well, here's your room, Princess, I'll have one of the maids come and fetch you for dinner,"

"Thank you, Merlin," Elizabeth said quietly as the mage walked away, "I wish I could be more like Liz though, and then maybe I would be able to admit it,"

"I can help with that," Merlin whispered under her breath as she walked back to the ballroom.

Elizabeth stared at herself in the mirror, it's been ages since she wore a dress like this. It was blood red with black frills and lace accenting the dress, drawing eyes to her voluptuous curves and elegant face. One of the maids came in and helped pull her hair into a regal bun with her signature bangs still covering her eye. She twirled in the mirror and noticed the large black bow in the back that trailed down the red layers of her dress.

"You look beautiful, miss," the maid commented

"Thank you!" Elizabeth smiled, and followed her out the door and down the hallway to the ballroom. The sins were casually sitting around, surprisingly they haven't destroyed anything. Ban was sitting at one of the many decorated banquet tables, his feet resting on the white and purple tablecloth, he was in all black except for detailed white accents and white shoes. Diane was talking to King, who couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was wearing a golden dress, it wasn't as poofy or frilly as Elizabeth's but it hugged her curves and looked as though she was wearing pure gold. As if planned, King's gettup was also gold, except for black details that swirled around his pants and sleeves. Meliodas was sitting with Hawk who sported a simple black bowtie, he was in a red and black suit, the red details shimmered like scales in the light.

"He dresses up nice," Elizabeth thought and glanced at his unruly blonde hair then laughed, "Except for that hair." Her laugh brought all the sin's eyes to her and she flushed under their wide eyed admiration.

"Wow, Elizabeth! You look just like a real princess!" Diane gushed

"Well she is a princess," Ban shot back, eyeing the princess before Meliodas poked him in the eyes, "Hey!"

"You look beautiful, Elizabeth," Meliodas smiled, greeting her by squeezing her breasts.

"Keep your hands to yourself!" Hawk scolded the Captain.

"Thank… thank you everyone," Elizabeth politely replied, fiddling with her dress frills, "It has been a while since I was wearing anything as fancy as this,"

"I think you all look great!" a younger voice rang from the entrance of the ballroom. A young man with fiery hair strode into the room with Merlin close behind him. He was in a royal purple suit that complimented Merlin's robe, "I welcome you all to my home!"

"Your home? Are you the king's son?" Ban laughed at the smiling man.

"Nope, I am the king!" he sported a toothy grin and Merlin placed a well-manicured hand on his shoulder

"He's young, but he has promise and has already led this kingdom to great things in the few years he's already been king," Merlin stepped in

"Wow! You're so young!" Elizabeth gasped, unable to take her eyes off of the beaming king. This didn't go unnoticed by Meliodas and the sides of his mouth turned down for a fraction of a second before he turned to Arthur with a big smile on his face,

"So this is the infamous King Arthur! Pleasure to meet you, Sir Meliodas, Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins at your service!"

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir Meliodas! Merlin has told me so much about you, it's such an honor to even have you in Camelot!" Meliodas grinned up at him, "If you excuse me though, the other guests will be arriving in a few minutes then we can continue these pleasantries," Arthur hurried out of the room and headed towards the front gate.

"Wow!" Diane said, "He is attractive!"

"I mean he's not that great," King bounced back, getting a bit grumpy

"Of course he is! He's ruling a kingdom at such a young age and he looks great while doing it," Diane turned to Elizabeth who was tugging at a strand of loose hair, "What do you think Elizabeth?"

"Huh?" she was dragged from her daydream.

"Do you think King Arthur is attractive?" Ban's ears perked when he heard the question and slid up next to Elizabeth.

"Yes, Princess, do you think the noble and young King Arthur is attractive?" he smirked at Meliodas as he prodded the flushing girl.

"Well, he is rather kind and brave," Elizabeth pondered, avoiding the question and sneaking glances at Meliodas who was staring off into space, his hands in his pockets.

"That wasn't the question~" Ban sang and went to put his arm around her, but before he could he was sent flying into the stone wall causing a couple crushed blocks of stone and a good sized dent in the wall.

"That was a perfectly good answer," Meliodas took Ban's spot by her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. People began to slowly enter the ballroom in couples, their outfits color coordinating and out of nowhere music began playing and more food was being brought out to the tables.

"And so the party begins!" Arthur smiled as he danced back into the now lively room, "Merlin sure knows how to throw a good one!"

"A few spells never hurt," Merlin commented over her shoulder and she walked up with two cups of what looked like wine, "Care for a glass, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, sure!" Elizabeth took a sip, "It's delicious! Thank you, Merlin!"

"My pleasure!" Merlin smiled and winked at Meliodas before walking to a regal looking couple and striking up a conversation. Meliodas cocked his head in slight confusion but brushed it off and turned back to Elizabeth who was finishing her glass of wine.

"Easy there, Elizabeth, you want to remember this party after all," he laughed

"Sorry, Sir Meliodas, but it was really good, it didn't taste like wine at all!" the music picked up the pace and Elizabeth grabbed Meliodas' hand, "Let's dance!" To say Meliodas was surprised by her action was an understatement, she's never been this bold about dancing before. Merlin smiled from across the room and continued to casually sip her wine and this smirk caught the captain's attention once again but he was torn from his thoughts by the beautiful princess who was twirling in front of him, her frills and laces gliding in a circle around her. He couldn't drag his eyes away from her spinning and when she stopped he ended up staring at her breasts which were pushed up more than usual due to the tightness of the corset. He heard her cough a little and immediately met her eyes to see her wearing an unusual smile on her face, it was almost, seductive? She topped it off by winking at the Captain before dragging him further into the dance floor.

"Elizabeth, are you feeling alright?" Meliodas asked, genuinely concerned for her change of behavior, although he didn't seem to mind too much, he rather liked this new side of her.

"I'm better than alright! I love dancing," she looked into his emerald green eyes, "especially with you, Sir Meliodas." His eyes flashed something darker but returned to their normal bright shade in a second.

"Don't say things like that, Elizabeth, or you might give me the wrong idea," he smiled and spun her around,

"And what idea might that be?" she asked, still spinning

"That you like me," he smiled and guided her into a dip, expecting her face to flush but her response was something he did not expect in a million years.

"But what if I do like you?" she softly smiled, still leaning back, his face inches from hers. Gears were turning in his head and he lifted her back up,

"Don't say things you don't mean," the music faded and Meliodas spotted Merlin in the crowd, "Excuse me, Elizabeth, but I have to discuss something with Merlin," and he made a beeline for the mage who was leaning against the table with the wine. Elizabeth was left standing in the middle of the dance floor, amazed that she was able to be so forward with him and not stammer or blush once.

"It must be the alcohol," she thought and walked over to where Diane was sitting.

"Hi, Elizabeth! Merlin wanted me to give you this," she handed her another cup of wine, "It's the same wine she gave you earlier, she said you might want another glass,"

"Thank you, Diane," she looked at the small giantess, "Why aren't you dancing?"

"I don't have anyone to dance with," she sighed and scrunched the fabric of her dress in her lap.

"I'm sure King would love to dance," they both glanced at the lonely fairy trying to get Ban to stop drinking and pace himself to no avail.

"You think so?" Diane perked up,

"I know so!"

"Hey King!" Diane shouted as she walked over to him, "You wanna dance?" King instantly became the happiest and the most red man in the room as he gave up his attempt to help Ban and furiously shook his head while floating over to Diane and gliding to the dance floor. Elizabeth finished her second glass of wine and looked over to Meliodas who was still talking to Merlin.

"What did you give her?" Meliodas questioned in a serious tone,

"Nothing dangerous of course," Merlin shrugged, "Just some non-alcoholic liquid courage,"

"So you drugged her?"

"Not even, I gave her a mood altering formula that makes her more, let's say, assertive,"

"Assertive?"

"She's insecure about herself and needed a bit of a pick-me up so I'm just here to help," Merlin chuckled and poured herself another drink.

"How long will this last?" Meliodas put his hands in his pockets and stared at Elizabeth finishing her second glass of wine.

"After that glass, about four or so hours," Merlin looked at his unreadable face, "I'm not changing her feelings, Meliodas. Just giving her the courage to act on them."

Meliodas walked back to Elizabeth who was already on her feet and he grabbed her hand without a word and dragged her to the dance floor. He was going to see how much this wine changed her.

"Now where did we leave off?" He asked, pulling her close so his face was almost pressed into her cleavage.

"You not believing me," she smiled down at him,

"Oh right," he thought for a moment, "How will you prove to me that you actually mean what you say?"

"I can think of a few things, but do you have any suggestions?" the teasing undertones made the Captain's eyes go wide for a fraction of a second.

"Come to my room tonight and I'll let you know," Meliodas pushed back, not sure if he was liking this or her blushing better

"And what should I wear to our little meeting tonight?" he almost lost it right there, but he would never tell her that.

"Any-" he cleared his throat, "Anything you want," Elizabeth laughed at him choking up, she's never seen him like this before and she continued, enjoying the bit of power she now had over him.

"Hmm, so many options, it might be easier to come in nothing at all," she stated matter-of-factly. He suddenly stopped their dance and she looked down at him and was frozen at the intense look in his almost black eyes, "Sir Meliodas?"

"I have to go," he said flatly and all but ran out of the room and down the hall.

"Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth ran after him but tripped over Ban who was passed out on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, Princess!" Ban drunkenly called as Elizabeth followed Meliodas through the maze of corridors. Elizabeth ended up in front of what she hoped was the door to his room and gently knocked on the door.

"Sir Meliodas? I'm coming in," she slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open. Meliodas was pacing the room and running his hands through his hair, and incoherently mumbling, "Sir Meliodas?"

"Elizabeth? Why did you follow me?" he was in front of her within a second but then started to back away, "I can't be around you right now,"

"And why is that?" Elizabeth pushed, "For once I make a move and you run away!"

Even she was surprised at her sudden exclamation and felt her face start to heat up before she swallowed her nervousness and stepped towards the Sin of Wrath. He met her step for step and they ended up in front of the foot of his bed. He couldn't do this, she was under some kind of spell, how did he know this is what she truly wanted? It's been about three hours since she drank so if he can hold himself back for one more hour than he'll know for sure. But as he saw her take down her hair from her bun he knew he couldn't last that long. He licked his lips and studied her movements; the way her hair fell down past her shoulders and caressed her back, the way her fingers fidget with the layers of lace in her dress, and the subtle rise and fall of her chest.

"Sir Meliodas, do you believe me now?" her pale hand reached up to caress his face, but before she touched skin he grabbed both her wrists and pushed her onto the large bed with him hovering over her.

"I want to, but you aren't yourself, Elizabeth," he held back a growl at the sight of her breathing heavily beneath him.

"Merlin didn't drug me if that's what you're worried about,"

"What?"

"The wine helped stop my constant blushing," she smiled up at the confused captain and used this opportunity to flip positions so she was on top of him, "and this may seem silly but I felt that I could tease back a bit now that I'm not turning red every five seconds I'm around you. I figured you'd like a girl more determined, strong, and confident,"

The captain was at a loss for words, this insane princess has had him wrapped around her finger since she toppled into his tavern and now she's on top of him explaining why she felt she felt she wasn't good enough for him. He was still gripping her wrists in his hands and she was still explaining herself to him. Without much second thought he pulled her down and pressed his lips to hers, effectively shutting her up. He was about to pull away until she started to kiss back, she smiled into the kiss and he released her wrists to get a better grip on her waist. Her hands traveled up to his tousled blonde hair where she proceeded to make an even bigger mess of it as their lips danced over each other.

"Elizabeth," he panted, pulling back from the kiss

"Sir Meliodas," she breathed back

"Tell me to stop now before I lose control,"

"I want you to lose control," she smiled, tracing a finger from his lips down to his stomach.

"Did no one teach you about tempting a dragon?" his eyes darkened and he pulled her down for another searing kiss. This time he nibbled at her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth letting his tongue explore. His hands were busying themselves under her dress with her perfect bottom; squeezing and kneading the soft flesh hidden by layers of the dress. He abandoned her mouth and traveled to her neck, biting and sucking on her tender flesh, making sure to leave marks on her pale skin. Her soft pants and moans begged for him to continue, and who was he to deny? His hands traveled up her dress to where the buttons and corset were. Never a man of patience, he ripped the back open and started pulling the dress down.

"Sir Meliodas! That dress must've cost a fortune!" Elizabeth cried, not a least bit concerned that her breasts were about to be exposed.

"I'll buy you a new one," his lips traveled down to her collar bone and nipped a particularly sensitive spot, stopping all her protests. He brushed the smooth sleeves down her arms and she helped shimmy out of the top part of her dress. With her large breasts now free, Meliodas wasted no time in squeezing the creamy white flesh and adoring her perk nipples. Like a cherry on top, he popped on in his mouth and began to gently suck, enjoying the soft pants coming from her mouth. He released one with a small pop and moved to the other side, giving it the same treatment as before. Elizabeth thread her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her, begging for more. Still sitting on his lap, she unconsciously began to grind on his hips, slowly at first but then with a little more determination at the sound of a low growl escaping his lips.

"You're going to be the death of me," he groaned, his head falling back to the bed and he continued to guide her hips as she rocked back and forth on him with more force.

"I want more, Sir Meliodas," she managed to get out between pants. Of course she wasn't sure what more was, this was the first time she's ever been this close to a man, but thanks to Ban's drunken stories she had a little bit of an idea on what to do. Meliodas almost choked at her confession and flipped them so she was underneath again. She was breathing heavily beneath him and tried to pull at his shirt to get him to take it off. Complying with her wishes, he shed his shirt and pants to reveal muscular arms, toned legs, a strong chest, and her eyes caught sight of his straining member beneath his black underwear. He pulled the rest of her dress off and was greeted with black lacy panties barely covering her.

"Beautiful," he whispered, studying every curve of her body, from her slender legs up to her flat stomach and her delicate face. He placed a tender kiss on her lips and moved down to her neck, chest, and stomach leaving gentle kisses as he trailed down to her inner thigh. He spread her legs so he was face to face with her most private spot. His heavy breathing on her crotch sent a shiver down her spine and she wriggled her hips to try and relieve the burn. Meliodas looked up at her to silently ask for permission while his fingers traced light patterns on her thighs, she smiled and nodded, lifting her hips as he started to pull down her underwear. She was now completely bare to him and didn't feel ashamed at all, she thanked Merlin and that potion for saving her from embarrassment.

He kissed the insides of her thigh before moving to her center. He dove straight in and started to explore every inch of her, licking and sucking until he found the small bundle of nerves that caused her to shake when he got close to it. He smiled and slowly began to suck on it, using his finger he began by pumping one, then two fingers in and out of her. Her breath hitched at the feeling of something inside her and the overwhelming sensation of Meliodas sucking on her clit. Her moans turned to silent cries as her walls clenched his fingers.

"Sir… Sir Meliodas!" her eyes fluttered shut and she called out, unfamiliar with the exploding sensation taking over her body. Elizabeth came down from her high and opened her eyes to see that Meliodas discarded the last article of his clothing, he was now standing completely naked in front of her, his erect member was hovering by her entrance and he looked down at her with love, concern, and a hint of something darker.

"Are you sure you want this," he looked away from her, "that you want me?" Elizabeth sat up and held his cheek, guiding him so she could look into his bright green eyes.

"I've never wanted anyone like I want you," Elizabeth pressed and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Meliodas grinned and kissed her a few more times before laying her back down.

"I promise I'll be gentle," he added, rubbing his hardened member up and down her dripping slit. She nodded and took a few deep breaths as she prepared herself for him. Meliodas lined himself up with her entrance and began to slowly push in, careful to not go too fast and hurt her. He heard her quietly whimper as he fully sheathed himself inside her and kissed her cheek to help her relax.

"You can move, I'm fine," she smiled with a bit more red in her face. He pulled out slightly and pushed back in, savoring the feeling of her warm walls massaging his length. Her moans only persuaded him to continue as he pulled out more until just the tip was inside of her then thrusting back in. They both let out a groan at how good it felt to be connected, not only physically, but emotionally. Meliodas picked up the pace, thrusting faster and faster into her and she replied with earnest, moving her hips to connect with him.

"Tell me what you want," he grunted out,

"Faster," Elizabeth moaned out

"What do you want faster?" he teased, slowing to shallow thrusts to calm himself down

"I… I want you to fuck me faster," she could hardly believe the dirty words that spilled from her mouth, but she couldn't fight the burning feeling inside her core. She needed him.

"I want you to say my name, and just my name," he commanded, speeding up and slamming into her like she requested.

"Meliodas!" she cried at the change of pace, wrapping her legs around him. The lack of honorifics riled him up and he leaned down to latch onto her neck while he continued to pound into her, his dick brushing against all the right spots inside her. Her breathy mewls turned into full on cries of what could be his name as she approached her climax. Meliodas felt her walls clench around him and he did everything he could to not unload himself into her right there. One last cry and her body relaxed, her limbs going lax and her breathing starting to stabilize. Two more thrusts and he shot his load deep inside her and after a few more thrusts he withdrew from her, being careful to not fall on her, he landed to the side and pulled her flush against his chest.

"I love you, Elizabeth," he murmured into her hair, holding her tighter to him.

"I love you too, Meliodas," she whispered, letting herself fall asleep in the arms of her lover.

Elizabeth awoke to a stream of light hitting her directly in the eyes. She went to move out of the way but something, or someone, warm was holding her in place. She turned her head and saw the unruly blonde mop of hair stick out from under the covers. Her mind flashbacked to last night's events and her face burned at the memory. She felt the captain stir next to her and she tried to pry herself from his arms.

"Don't tell me you want to leave," he groggily mumbled. Elizabeth mentally noted how sexy his morning voice was.

"I… I…" she could barely get out any words, "I wanted to get some clothes,"

"You don't need clothes," he opened one eye and smirked at her shocked crimson face,

"Sir Meliodas!" she cried abashed,

"What did I tell you about calling me by my name?" he moved so he was right in front of her face and faked a pout, "I thought we were passed that,"

"I'm sorry Meliodas," she whispered as if she was trying out the name for herself again,

"Don't be sorry!" He laughed, loving the way his name sounded on her tongue. He glanced at her face again and his tone grew more serious, "You don't regret last night, do you?"

"No, no, no!" Elizabeth quickly replied, trying to come to terms with her returned shyness.

"Then you wouldn't mind if we did it again?" Meliodas' grin grew wicked and his eyes flashed with mischievous intent.

"I wouldn't mind-" and that sentence was never finished as Meliodas shushed her with his lips.

 **Meanwhile**

"Where's Elizabeth? She's not in her room or the bathroom! I'm worried about her" Hawk yelled coming from her room, running into the dining hall with the other sins.

"Relax, she probably went for a morning stroll," Merlin suggested, eating a fresh piece of toast.

"I'll see if Meliodas knows!" the piggy said before turning to run down the hall, but he was stopped by a magic barrier,

"I think Meliodas needs his rest, he probably had a busy night," Merlin smirked and Ban fell on the floor laughing at what the mage was implying.

* * *

 **I did not expect the one-shot to go this long! But oh whale! Hopefully you guys liked it, I'm still working on my writing skills so sorry about any grammar mistakes!**

 **But ahhh doesn't this pairing just make you giddy and so in love? Like how has Elizabeth not told him yet? How was Meliodas not told her yet? You can cut the romantic tension with a knife. I'm impatiently waiting for one of them to slip up and admit it.**

 **But anyways! I appreciate any feedback you guys have to give, positive or negative! Thanks for reading and stay beautiful!**


	2. Jealousy

**Hi beauties! I had this idea as I was writing the last chapter and I had to write it before I forgot it so here is another quick one-shot about everyone's favorite couple!**

 **Summary:** The sins have made a pit stop in Camelot and they get to meet King Arthur, but he seems to have his sights set on Elizabeth. How does Elizabeth deal with the new man? How does Meliodas handle all the attention his princess is now receiving? Is he... jealous? 

**Lemons ahoy!**

* * *

After Ban and King left on their adventure and Gowther traveled back with Merlin, the remaining sins headed to Camelot to meet with Merlin and King Arthur. Diane, having shrunk, was all too thankful that for once she didn't have to walk next to Mama Hawk and could enjoy the trip from inside Boar's Hat. They reached the outskirts of the kingdom later in the evening and were greeted by a very scantily clad Merlin. Small pleasantries were exchanged as they made their way through the enormous front gates that shielded all those who lived there.

"Welcome to Camelot," she gestured with her arm to the extensive kingdom behind her. The gate guarding the outer village towered over the sins and provided the villagers with a good amount of protection especially since they were so close to the outer wall.

"Thanks for inviting us," Meliodas said with his signature grin.

"Wow," Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "It's beautiful!" The sheltered princess barely left Liones and now she was being led away to new and exotic kingdoms all thanks to the Seven Deadly Sins. Merlin chuckled at the reaction and waved her hand as a small stream of blue light flew from her fingertips.

"This must be Merlin's magic," Elizabeth thought to herself. She was in awe of the twinkling jet of light that flowed through the air and surround them. It wasn't until Elizabeth's feet left the ground did she realize that she was flying.

"How long have you been here, Merlin?" Diane asked. She was staring down at the small market below her; the bustling people buying and selling, the colorful tents, and the aroma of all the food being cooked and delivered.

"For a few years, I've been helping King Arthur rule the kingdom. I have been since he was sixteen," she said thoughtfully.

"Sixteen? He's so young!" Elizabeth said.

"He's now of age, but he has learned much since his ascension to the throne."

"You're so lucky! King Arthur is so dreamy," Diane chimed in, her head full of fantasies as a queen.

"We have no such relationship," Merlin chuckled at the Sin of Envy's thoughts. Meliodas glanced over to Elizabeth as she was staring off into the distance. He thought about groping her, but decided against it since he didn't want her tripping off the magic disk and falling. Not that he would let her, but he'd rather not take the risk with her being so clumsy. They flew closer to the castle and it was clear just how magnificent it actually was. The stone towers soared into the sky, small gardens surrounded the castle grounds, a large fountain was inside the courtyard of the palace, and the stained glass had such intricate details it was almost… magic. Merlin dropped them off in the courtyard by the flowing, marble fountain where they were greeted by a few guards and some maids.

"I have to fetch Arthur, but I'll be back shortly, we'll meet you all in the dining hall," the mage called out before floating up towards the tallest tower.

"Welcome, Seven Deadly Sins and Princess Elizabeth," the maids greeted. "We have prepared rooms for you all if you will follow us please." They were lead down candlelit hallways filled with portraits and ornate swords. They passed what seemed like twenty doors before coming to a stop in front of a circular room with five wooden doors.

"Please feel free to choose whichever room, they are all prepared," the maids bowed before scurrying away.

"I'll sleep in the room with Elizabeth," Meliodas grinned, wrapping an arm around the princess' waist and squeezing her butt.

"She's quite capable of sleeping on her own," Diane shot back, her hint of envy showing.

"I… I umm…" Elizabeth stuttered but before she could finish as a monotone voice silenced her thoughts.

"I was informed that you all have arrived," Gowther walked to the group, pushing up his glasses. "We are to meet at the dining hall right away."

"Oh right!" Meliodas winked at Elizabeth. "We'll sort out our sleeping arrangements later." Elizabeth flushed and quickly walked away, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Why are you so red, Princess?" Gowther asked. "Is it because the Captain was implying sexual relations with you?" To this Elizabeth almost shrieked and sped up down the hall to distance herself from the laughing sins behind her. This proved unfortunate as Elizabeth had no idea where she was going and almost lead the group in circles before catching sight of Merlin in her flowing purple robe.

"Just in time," the mage smirked and she guided them to the massive dining hall. There was one long table set up with over thirty places set. The white porcelain dishware was set atop a long red table cloth that flowed past the table and almost onto the floor. Candles surrounded the room and golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling. Mugs were placed at the first few settings and while the sins were walking in, they were being filled to the brim with ale.

"So elegant!" Diane cooed as she pulled up a seat close to the large red chair at the head of the table. Gowther followed in suit and sat next to Diane while Merlin sat right of the larger chair. Meliodas lead Elizabeth to a seat and proceeded to sit next to her so he could tease her throughout dinner. That was his favorite pastime, watching her expressions, although his favorite had to be when she would blush. Her whole face turns red, her eyes get wide, her lips part ever so slightly, and she always clenches the buttons on her shirt which in turn cause her chest to stick out even more.

"May I present, King Arthur Pendragon," a random knight called from the corner of the room. They all rose in respect and a tall, lean man strode from a dimly lit hallway. The first thing anybody notices about the new king is his fiery hair and the way it spikes in all different directions. His royal purple eyes and charming half smile are enough to win over any heart, and his muscular arms and toned chest are enough to win any battle. He was wearing a golden button down that brought out the sparkle in his eyes, he rolled up his sleeves so his forearms were exposed, and his black pants were just loose enough to be considered comfortable yet stylish.

"Greetings, Seven Deadly Sins!" he approached the table and let his eyes scan over group and land directly on the white haired beauty, "and Princess Elizabeth of Liones," he gently grabbed Elizabeth's hand and placed a light kiss, his lips lingering longer than a simple hello. This did not go unnoticed by the Sin of Wrath and he calmly put his hands in his pockets before sizing up the king. Arthur sat in the large red chair which happened to be right next to Elizabeth and they all joined.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, a ruler so young, you're doing an amazing job," Elizabeth smiled and was met with an equally happy grin from the king.

"It was all Merlin, I swear," he chuckled, rubbing the back of his head bashfully.

"I believe it was you who did pull the sword from the stone though," Gowther replied.

"I guess," another laugh, "but what I mean is that I would be totally lost without her help."

"But you aren't just an amazing king, you're an amazing swordsman too!" Diane gushed as she eyed the king.

"Well thank you, although I still do have much to learn. I'm nowhere near as good as Sir Meliodas."

"You have plenty of time to learn," the dragon sin chuckled before chugging down his ale. Had Ban been here it would've turned to an immediate drinking contest, but luckily for the king, and his alcohol supply, the sin of greed was off on his own adventure with King. As Meliodas sat his empty mug down, he noticed it quickly began filling on its own.

"Magic mugs," Merlin smiled, and proceeded to drain the remaining content in hers.

"Amazing!" Elizabeth said as she sipped hers. She was always careful not to drink too much, as her tolerance is somewhere around the zero range, that and the ale in the tavern was always so strong. Her eyes widened when she tasted the sweet liquid. She knew it was ale, but it tasted nothing like it; it was far too sweet and smooth for something so alcoholic. Meliodas must've noticed her reaction and chuckled.

"Don't drink too much, Elizabeth, we want you to remember tonight." Elizabeth blushed and gently set the mug down and resumed eating the food placed in front of them. She kept her head down and was unaware of the two men smiling at her timid reactions.

"So where's the Queen of Camelot?" Diane asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"There isn't," Arthur laughed, running a hand through his messy locks. "But I am supposed to be looking for one being of age and all."

"I don't think you'll find one in the training fields or on the battlefield," Merlin said.

"Yeah, but if I do find her there it'll be even better, we can spar together and charge into battle side by side," the young boy dreamed. Elizabeth giggled at his childlike yet sweet response. Arthur's eyes were drawn to the sound of the melodic laugh and he locked eyes with the princess.

To say she was beautiful would be an understatement; he has never seen a woman like her before. Merlin was definitely a sight to behold, but she was more of a mentor, a teacher, and an older sister so his feelings for her were strictly platonic. However, Elizabeth caused his head to go fuzzy; her almost white hair and crystal blue eyes, well he assumed eyes as her other one was hidden by a layer of hair, and her body was a work of art with curves in all the right places. But it wasn't just her physical appearance that drew him in, it was the stories he heard of her compassion, strength, and kindness that really pushed him over the edge. As king, it was his job to find a queen for the kingdom and produce an heir, and the perfect girl was sitting right next to him. The fact that she was the Princess of Liones was an added plus, but he would've fallen for her had she been another girl off the street.

"G-good luck finding someone like that," Elizabeth stammered under his intense gaze. Meliodas shifted in his seat, clenching his silverware a little tighter than usual. This went unnoticed by all except Gowther who pushed up his glasses and studied the Captain's movements with earnest. The rest of the meal was spent in small talk about plans for the kingdom, and battle stories with Meliodas leading a majority of the conversation.

"I have a small meeting to attend, but I'll be free later if you still want to spar," Arthur grinned at Meliodas who was finishing off his tenth or so mug.

"Sounds great, I look forward to fighting against Excalibur," Meliodas returned the smile.

"Perfect!" The sins and Elizabeth returned to the hallway with their rooms, Elizabeth took one more parting glance at Meliodas and walked into her brightly lit room. Elegant tapestries hung from the wall and the enormous bed was positioned against the wall with a red and gold carpet lying in the center of the room. A large wooden dresser was on the opposite side of the room with a small note on it:

 _Elizabeth,_

 _You must be tired of the old tavern clothes, so I brought some new ones for you, consider it a welcome present._

 _Merlin_

Elizabeth opened the dresser and was in awe at the amount of clothes in each drawer. She pulled out the first thing she saw and it happened to be a short lilac dress with white flowers accenting the bottom. She slipped into the dress that came mid-thigh and stepped into white flats. She smoothed out any wrinkles and examined herself in the mirror.

"I feel like a princess again." She twirled and smiled at the way she seemed to flow in the simple summer dress, "Now if only I had a prince." Her mind began to wander to Sir Meliodas and she smiled at the simple thought. The princess closed her eyes and began to imagine dancing at an elegant ball, she hummed along to a simple tune and spun around the room, little did she realize the small end table and she felt her leg collide with the solid surface. She braced herself for the cold stone but was surprised to find that she was wrapped in strong arms.

"You should really be more careful," a husky voice whispered in her ear. He was holding her bridal style with a hand firmly gripping her rear.

"Sir… Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth stumbled over her words and her face turned scarlet. "I wasn't looking where I was going and-"

"If you wanted to dance, you could've just asked me," he faked a pout.

"You saw? How did you get in here?" she covered her face in shame.

"I knocked, but you didn't answer so I walked in."

"How long have you been there?"

"I didn't see you change if that's what you mean," he grinned. "But we can change that."

"Stop teasing!" she laughed this time and looked up into her savior's emerald green eyes. He smiled down at her but in an instant his face turned more serious. It wasn't quite like his battle faces, it was riddled with emotions that Elizabeth couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Elizabeth…" his voice trailed off and his eyes rolled over her slightly parted lips. She subconsciously licked them, her tongue slowly caressing her top then bottom lip. Meliodas watched like his life depended on it, following the movements of her tongue. He leaned in a little more so their faces were inches away from each other and he could feel her soft breath on his cheek.

"Elizabeth!" a voice called from outside the wooden door. "Did you see the clothes Merlin gave us?" The door handle started to wiggle and Meliodas snapped his head away and swiftly set the blushing princess back on solid ground. The shrunken giantess entered the room and completely disregarded her reddened state and continued to gush about the amount of dresses and the different colors. Meliodas smiled and calmly left the room.

"Do you think King Arthur likes giants?" Diane giggled, prancing around Elizabeth's room in short blue dress with a white bow tied around the middle and lace draped down her arms.

"He is looking for a queen," Elizabeth said.

"Queen Diane," the giant tested. "Has a nice ring to it!"

"Yeah! Maybe Queen of the faeries?" Elizabeth suggested, knowing the relationship she shared with King.

"Oh! That sounds great too," Diane blushed. "Merlin's going to show me around the castle later if you'd like to join?"

"That's alright, I think I'm going to go to sleep early."

"You're in Camelot, Elizabeth! How can you go to sleep?"

"I guess it was an eventful day, that's all," Elizabeth laughed and waved as Diane shrugged and left her room, closing the door behind her. Elizabeth went to the window and stared at the still bustling kingdom below her, her room was quiet for a few minutes before a small knock woke her from her daydreaming.

"Sir Meliodas, you can come in, no need to knock!" Elizabeth called.

"It's not Sir Meliodas," a different deep voice replied through the wood.

"Oh!" Elizabeth sped to the door and was surprised to see Arthur standing outside, awkwardly shuffling his feet. "King Arthur, is there a problem?"

"Arthur is fine, and no problem, I umm," he looked away from her curious eyes. "I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me tonight. The castle gardens are really pretty under the full moon and there are these cool flowers that only bloom once a month, they're actually my favorite, and umm yeah," he stopped himself from babbling and looked back at the princess.

"That sounds wonderful!" her eyes sparkled with delight.

"Okay! Well follow me, the castle is kind of like a maze and I wouldn't want you to get lost," he smiled and extended his hand. Elizabeth lightly grabbed his hand and he pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Arthur did his best to hide the twinge of pink that started to grow on his cheeks as he lead the way, princess in hand, to the gardens outside.

"Now close your eyes," Arthur said as they stopped in front of a large door with ironwork decorating the borders.

"Alright," Elizabeth smiled.

"Okay, ready?" he opened the doors and guided her outside. "Open your eyes."

Elizabeth gasped. It was beautiful; hedges were trimmed into exotic animals, different flowering trees created a small border around the garden, a multitude of flowers peppered the main grassy area with a small fountain gushing water at the center. The ground was entirely grass and a small pathway lead to a bench under one of the pink flowering trees. Short blue bushes lined the path and the moonlight reflected off the leaves to make it appear as if they were glowing.

"Beautiful." Elizabeth murmured. Her eyes roamed over every little detail of the garden while Arthur, who still tightly clasped her hand, stared at every little detail of her.

"Yeah, incredible," he replied, still staring at Elizabeth. He led her to the bench at the end of the pathway and sat her down, his intense gaze never faltering.

"I had no idea how beautiful the world outside Liones could be."

"You can stay you know," Arthur quickly replied. Elizabeth looked away from twinkling fireflies and into the deep purple eyes of the man sitting next to her. "You can stay her as long as you desire."

"Sir Meliodas wants to find the last sin, so I don't think we can."

"Sir Meliodas…" Arthur trailed off, releasing her hand. "Are you and him, together?"

"What?" Elizabeth cried, her face going red again, she mind spun with a hundred different images of Meliodas; saving her, groping her, making her laugh, finding the sins, fighting the sins, groping her, and him smiling. "I… we're just friends."

"I see," Arthur chuckled, seeing through her little lie. "Well he may not think the same."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth's head remained glued to her lap.

"Elizabeth," Arthur began, cupping her face so she looked directly at him. "You are kind, beautiful, intelligent, compassionate, and strong. If any man in your lifetime doesn't find you attractive and want to be with you then there is something wrong with him. I have traveled many lands and met many women, none which share the same qualities as you."

"Arthur…" Elizabeth trailed off, caught in the intenseness of his eyes.

"What I'm trying to say is that Meliodas seems to care greatly for you, and it appears that you care for him as well," he smiled and stood from the bench. "The offer does still stand though, if you do wish to stay at Camelot, you are more than welcome to. I would be honored to have a princess live with me and to learn more about you."

"Arthur," Elizabeth smiled and surprised him with a warm hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, breathing in the vanilla scent that seemed to radiate off of her.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," the king smiled and bowed before lightly kissing her hand once more. "I will make my leave, feel free to stay her and enjoy the gardens."

"Thank you, Arthur," Elizabeth returned the bow. "I hope to learn more about you as well." Arthur's cheeks flared red and he grinned at her before walking back into the castle. It was nearly midnight and Elizabeth remained on the bench a little while longer, deep in thought about a certain Captain before slowly making her way inside.

She strolled along the halls and returned to her room, careful to not wake anyone. She quietly closed her door and let out a gentle sigh, kicking off her shoes in the dimly lit room and placing them next to the dressers she turned to the window and almost screamed as a shadow sat on the edge, staring out into the night.

"You were gone for a while," the voice said in a serious tone.

"I… I was out with Arthur," Elizabeth replied, moving to the lighter side of the room to see the shadow in better light, although she already had an idea of who it was.

"I noticed that," the shadow jumped down from the ledge and walked towards Elizabeth. The light slowly revealed a short man with messy blonde hair and a dark look in his eyes. "What were you doing so late at night?"

"He was showing me the gardens," Elizabeth said quietly, avoiding his eyes. "They're beautiful at night."

"Was that all?" as Meliodas took one step closer, she took one step back. They continued this short dance until her back hit the dresser behind her. Meliodas surrounded her with his arms, putting them on either side of her so she couldn't escape.

"Yes… that was all," an even softer reply.

"Why were you hugging him? Why did he kiss your hand?" Meliodas' tone grew more demanding, but he never raised his voice. "I've noticed the way he's been looking at you all day and I don't like it." Elizabeth finally looked up to meet his eyes; what used to be sparkling green was now almost black as his pupils took up most of his eyes.

"I don't understand, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth panicked, she wasn't used to this side of him. A low growl came from the captain and Elizabeth closed her eyes in fear. She waited for something, she wasn't sure what, but she expected something to happen. A hit, more words, a kiss… wait, why was she thinking of a kiss?

"Elizabeth," she opened one eye and saw his head hanging low. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't scare you like this. I…" he trailed off and stepped away from the dresser, "I won't bother you again tonight."

"No! Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried, unsure of what came over her. "I want to know what's bothering you, you can't keep your emotions bottled up like this!" She grabbed his hand as he tried to walk away and he stopped in his tracks.

"I can't."

"But why? Don't you trust me? What impossible thing can it be that would make me-"

"I'm jealous," he cut her off.

"You're, what?" Elizabeth didn't understand what he could possibly be jealous of, her and Arthur were just friends.

"Jealous. Of any man who touches you." Meliodas turned to judge her reaction but she still had a questioning look on her face. "I'm not the dragon just because, Elizabeth," he pulled her close and picked her up, "Dragons are known to be quite possessive creatures," he began, walking over to the bed, "They don't like people touching what's theirs," he laid her down on the soft linens and hovered over her.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth felt her heartbeat skyrocket and her palms begin to sweat. She shifted on the bed trying to calm the heat that seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"No man should touch you, ever."

"But you touch me," Elizabeth countered, still trying to understand the situation.

"You like it when I touch you," Meliodas stated bluntly, "I can feel your heartbeat, hear the hitch in your breath, and see the goosebumps rise on your skin," he looked down at the princess. "Like right now."

"I…" Elizabeth tried to begin, but knew there was nothing she could say, he was right.

"I can't help myself around you, and whenever I see a man touch you, I want to break his arm so he won't ever try to again. Last night Elizabeth, I wanted you so bad," he moved to lean over her, his arms on either side of her head, "I wanted to kiss you, feel your skin, taste your lips." Elizabeth flushed at how forward he was being, her eyes watched every move his lips made and slowly wet hers. Meliodas let out a silent groan and swiftly captured her lips. He quickly pulled away and looked down on her with wide, scared eyes.

"I should go, I'm sorry Elizabeth, I didn't mean to-" it was his turn to get cut off.

"Don't leave me," Elizabeth pleaded, threading her hand up into his hair and pulling him back down to her lips. "Please stay."

"You're okay with this?" Meliodas mumbled against her lips.

"I've wanted this too," Elizabeth replied, finally being able to admit it to herself as well as Meliodas. The confession was all he needed to hear and he kissed her more passionately, tilting his head for a better angle. Elizabeth tugged at his hair, tangling her fingers in it so she couldn't let go. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and she instinctively opened her mouth slightly so he could enter. Their tongues danced as he explored her mouth. When they finally pulled away for air, Meliodas stifled another groan at her disheveled state; her eyes half-lidded, her hair formed a white halo around her head, her puffy lips, and flushed cheeks. He ducked down to claim her lips once more, but this time with more earnest. He gently bit her lip and began to suck on it and a light groan came from the back of the princess' throat.

"You're going to be the death of me," Meliodas stared into her crystal eyes. He kissed along her jawline and down her neck, biting and nibbling at the tender flesh. He was rewarded with a generous amount of gasps and moans as he worked his way down her neck and to her exposed collar bone. "I love this dress on you, but I think I'll love it even more on the floor," Meliodas huskily breathed into her ear.

"Sir-"

"Just Meliodas."

"M-Meliodas," Elizabeth stumbled.

"God I love it when you say my name," the captain sat back and pulled Elizabeth up with him. "If you feel uncomfortable or want me to stop, let me know immediately." His eyes serious, his voice unwavering. She nodded and he reached around to unbutton her dress, each button revealed more of her smooth skin and Meliodas trailed his hands down her bare flesh on his way down to get each button. Noticing her nervousness, Meliodas caressed her cheek and flashed his signature grin at her while his other hand remained firmly attached to her slender waist. He slowly moved them so she was on top of him and he laid back, still holding her waist. She let her weight settle on his groin and was surprised at the low moan Meliodas made when she slightly shifted.

"Can I take this off?" Meliodas asked, not wanting to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for. She shyly nodded and lifted her arms while the captain pulled the silky fabric over her head. He was met with a white lacy bra and matching panties. "Did you wear this for me?" he chuckled at her flushed expression.

"M-maybe," she softly replied. The look on Meliodas' face is something Elizabeth will always remember, it was half amazement and half lust. A look that immediately turned her insides to pudding.

"No man will ever see you like this except me," Meliodas almost demanded. Trailing his hands up her sides, over her covered breasts and around to where her bra clasped together. "No man is allowed to take off your bra except me," he pulled it off and was surprised when she didn't try to cover herself. She did however, look away from him and turn a deep red. He cupped her cheek, turned her face towards him, and pulled her down to place a tender kiss on her lips. Elizabeth kissed back and pressed her bare chest to his, her fingers felt around for his shirt buttons and fumbled with them while Meliodas chuckled into her mouth. She pulled back with a slight pout and watched as in one movement he had his shirt off and her back beneath him.

"No man will be hovering over you like this except me," his serious tone back. Elizabeth ran her hands down his sculpted chest, tracing lines over battle scars and muscle lines. Meliodas dropped his head to the crook of her neck and planted a trail of kisses down her chest to the center of her breasts. He took his time with each one, rolling his tongue over her pert nipples before slowly sucking and nipping on it while his hand massaged the other breast. After he felt he had given one enough attention, he made his way to the other side, repeating the actions. Her mewls of pleasure made his pants feel unreasonably tight and before she could even notice his absence, his pants were discarded somewhere in the room. The tent in his boxers was now very visible to Elizabeth and for the first time since she saw him in her room did she realize the situation she was in.

"We can still stop," Meliodas said.

"No," Elizabeth said firmly. He started to kiss her neck again and she boldly trailed her hands down below his abs to the large bulge. She ran her hand down his clothed length and heard him hiss, with a little more confidence, she pulled down the waist band of his underwear to reach her hands down and grasp his bare member. She was amazed at how something could be hot, smooth, and hard all at once and without really thinking she slowly started stroking up and down. Meliodas was groaning into her ear, slowly thrusting into her hand. He grabbed both her hands and pinned them above her head, breathlessly smiling at her.

"My turn," he pecked her lips before moving down her body. Licking a small circle around her naval, he reached the edge of her panties. Looking up his emerald eyes sparkled and he kissed her inner thighs causing her to squirm and whimper. He laughed into her soft skin and not wanting to tease her too much, he slowly peeled off the lacy coverings. He inwardly smirked at how wet she already was, all because of his touches. He dove straight in and began to lick her sweet juices; she involuntarily bucked her hips and let out a high pitched cry. He continued his ministrations before slowly adding a single finger in and out of her tight hole. After she relaxed around one, he added a second finger and started to slowly pump in and out. Her cries turned to breathless gasps and one hand tangled itself in his hair while the other fisted the bed sheet.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried, getting closer to the edge.

"No man will ever touch you like this except me," Meliodas said, his lips latching onto her sensitive bud. Her breathless gasps turned to a silent scream as she clamped down around his thrusting fingers and came. Meliodas discarded his boxers with the pile of clothes that piled up and once again hovered over his princess, a small smile painted her face and her eyes were still closed in bliss.

"I want you inside of me," Elizabeth said before Meliodas could even ask. Her face turned bright red, but when she opened her eyes, they had a look of determination and love. He smiled and nodded before lining himself up with her. He slowly pushed into her and her eyes squeezed shut, she took a few deep breaths and tried to relax as he continued to stretch her with each thrust. Meliodas kissed her cheek and drove the last inch into her, he remained still inside her while she adjusted to his large size and foreign feeling. She rocked her hips and they both moaned at the friction created.

"You can move now," Elizabeth smiled up at the Captain with nothing but love in her eyes. He slowly pulled out then plunged his length back in her heat. He pulled more out little by little until he was left with just the tip before thrusting back into her. Elizabeth rolled her head back in ecstasy, no longer feeling any discomfort, just immense pleasure. She looped her arms around his neck and when his cock rubbed against a certain spot inside her, she would run her nails down his back. Her soft cries and warm walls were driving him insane and he began to speed up, letting his dragon side take over.

Meliodas pulled out of her and Elizabeth whimpered in protest at the sudden loss of heat but before she could say anything, she was flipped onto her hands and knees, her hair cascaded off her back and down like a curtain covering her face, her round butt was sticking straight up giving the dragon sin a beautiful view of the princess. He leaned over her, pressing his chest into her back and suckling at her earlobe.

"Dragons are very possessive, Elizabeth," he repeated, rubbing his hard member up and down her slit while holding her waist so she couldn't move back. "I don't like when other guys touch you or even look at you."

"Stop teasing!" Elizabeth begged, trying to grind back on him.

"Tell me, Princess," Meliodas growled into her ear, inserting just the tip of his length into her. "Who do you belong to?"

"You!" Elizabeth cried and he shoved the remaining length into her waiting entrance.

"What was that?" Meliodas grunted, picking up the pace.

"I belong to you!" she said inbetween thrusts. The room was filled with grunts, moans, and the sound of skin slapping skin.

"Don't ever forget it," he latched onto her neck and bit, leaving a good sized mark to show everyone that she was his. He was reaching his breaking point when he reached down to inbetween Elizabeth's legs to find her clit and began to rub circles around it. He heard her breath hitch and felt her muscles tighten around his throbbing cock.

"M-Meliodas!" Elizabeth called out gripping the bed sheets so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Cum for me, Elizabeth," he breathed out, and with one last cry she came, her walls clenching and milking Meliodas' length for all its worth. The sensation of her velvet walls was too much for the Captain and he came deep inside of her, thrusting a few more times before withdrawing completely from her. He fell on his back and pulled her down with him, she landed softly next to him, using his chest as a pillow. The room fell silent, all that was heard was the deep breathing of the two lovers.

"I love you, my dragon."

"I love you too, my princess."

The two quickly fell asleep and were only startled from their slumber when Diane banged on the door declaring it was time to head out.

"Ready for our next adventure?" Meliodas asked, brushing Elizabeth's smooth hair away from her face. She laughed and nodded, climbing out of bed in search of fresh clothes while Meliodas was leaning back enjoying the view. He stood up and snuck behind her, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his now hard length against her back. "Or maybe we could stay here for one more day."

* * *

 **Okay so this seemed pretty similar to the first chapter, I didn't even realize it until I scanned over it but oh whale it's already written. Regardless I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and like usual if you have any comments I'm open to all** **suggestions and prompt ideas although I can't guarantee I'll be updating the story this quickly every time.**

 **I already have a couple prompt ideas in mind so let minnow if you like these or nah: AU secretary and boss, trying to hide their relationship from the other sins, Meliodas teasing Elizabeth in public (under a table).**

 **Big thank you to those who have followed, favorited, and commented, you guys are wonderful!**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Under the Table

**Hi lovely readers! Thank you for all the views, support, follows, and favorites! You guys are awesome!**

 **Summary:** Elizabeth and the gang stopped at a different tavern in search of the seventh sin, but relaxing is something that the sins, especially Meliodas, are not good at. So what does our mischievous dragon sin decide to do? Tease his favorite princess of course.

 **Rated M**

* * *

Elizabeth sat down at a lone table in the corner; this place was much louder than boar's hat. The rest of the foreign tavern was bustling with people and the princess wanted an ounce of quiet. It's been months since the battle in Liones and now she was traveling with the sins in search for the seventh member and they haven't found anything so they decided the next best thing to do was to drink. Ban and King joined Elizabeth with a round of ale, setting down the overflowing mugs with a thud and turning to the princess.

"Why are we sitting so far away from the action?" Ban asked, propping his feet on the dark green table cloth that almost draped onto the floor.

"I just wanted some quiet, that's all," Elizabeth explained, folding her hands in her lap.

"Are the sins becoming too much for you?" Ban teased, leaning into the princess' personal space with a devilish grin. Meliodas appeared out of nowhere with a new round of drinks and flicked the flirtatious man on the forehead, causing him to lose his balance and fall out of his chair, to the amusement of both King and Elizabeth.

"Where were you, Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was getting a barrel for Diane and a round for us," he flashed his signature grin and slid into the booth close to Elizabeth and handed her the foaming ale. "It's probably not as good as Boar's Hat, but what can you do," he shrugged and started to chug.

"I'm sure the food is better than yours though," Ban laughed, wobbling up and back into his chair. The ale was finally starting to hit him. Elizabeth giggled at the rebuttal and Meliodas only shrugged, still drinking his share.

"I wish Diane could come in here," King muttered, glancing outside. "She could've gotten more of those pills from Merlin before we left."

"You could just go out with her, lover boy," Ban sang, waggling his eyebrows at the blushing fairy.

"I… well I…" King couldn't form words as his mind wandered to the gorgeous giantess who was probably extremely lonely, and beautiful. His face ended up fuming red and he struggled to form coherent words as he was trying to explain his situation. Elizabeth laughed again and started to drink some of the ale Meliodas placed in front of her. Meliodas gave her a sideways glance and smirked at the princess who closed her eyes in bliss at the sweet ale he chose especially for the lightweight princess.

King and Ban's bickering turned to a full scale fight which included throwing bar stools half way across the room and goading other patrons to join in, much to the owner's dismay. For once Meliodas was happy that they weren't at his tavern and he wouldn't have to repair all the damages the other sins caused. Meliodas chuckled at the sight of Ban flying through the brick wall and yelling obscenities at King before launching himself back into the fight. The captain stretched his arms and lazily threw one around Elizabeth's shoulder, inwardly smirking as she subconsciously leaned into his touch.

They've been secretly seeing each other ever since Hendriksen was destroyed. That night, Elizabeth finally admitted her feelings to Meliodas, Gowther had been right, she did love him. And much to Elizabeth's relief, Meliodas reciprocated those feelings, it was obvious to everyone except her that he did, and they agreed that for the sanity of the sins they would keep quiet. At least until they found the seventh sin and could calm down, but they've been traveling so much there was no time to even have a relationship. So they took advantage of these not so quiet, but definitely secluded moments to indulge themselves.

"I wonder how long they'll be fighting for," Meliodas purred into her ear. Shivers ran up her spine and she almost choked on her drink. "I wonder if they'll even notice." He kissed up Elizabeth's neck and nibbled her ear lobe, a quiet sigh escaped her lips.

"You might be pushing your luck, Captain," Elizabeth smirked, being with him for so long she started to pick up on his little quirks, like how it drives him insane when she calls him captain.

"Oh am I?" a glimmer of mischievousness flashed in his green eyes. Elizabeth shrunk under his dangerous tone.

"It's too crowded here to do anything anyways," Elizabeth laughed, waving him off to finish her ale.

"Is that a challenge?" Meliodas raised an eyebrow and smirked, kissing her once on the cheek before sitting back in his seat.

"N-no it most certainly was not!" the princess stuttered, knowing all too well what the dragon sin of wrath was capable of.

"That's not what I heard," he hummed, drinking the rest of Ban's ale.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it," Ban sang, sitting back down. "Who the hell drank all my ale?"

"It must've spilled during the fight," Meliodas smiled back.

"Yeah right, you bastard, you drank it all didn't you?"

"Maybe," he turned to the white haired beauty, "I'm going to grab something to eat, you want anything?"

"More ale!" Ban yelled.

"No, I'm alright, thank you though."

"Alright, just food it is."

"Meliodas you better get me more ale!" Ban called to the captain who was whistling, his hands behind his head. Ban was grumbling to himself when Meliodas returned with a full steak dinner and an extra-large mug of ale. He dropped the mug in front of Ban who grinned at the apparent peace offering. The captain returned to his spot next to his princess and began eating, slowly moving his hand under the table.

"So Elizabeth," Ban began, "I've been meaning to ask you, how did you not know about your powers?" Elizabeth perked up at the mention of her name and opened her mouth to answer but a little yelp came out instead when she felt a warm hand squeeze her thigh.

"Are you alright?" King asked, still floating.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. But to um," the hand drifted up her smooth leg, "I really don't know, nobody ever said anything and I just never noticed," she said between short breaths. Meliodas was now rubbing light circles on her upper thigh, right by the seam of her lacy panties. Elizabeth shot a glare to the captain but he wasn't even focused on her, he seemed occupied with the potatoes. The dragon sin slid his hand over her clothed center and smirked over his potatoes at how wet she already was. Elizabeth covered her mouth to hold in the moan that threatened to come out, and instead squirmed in her seat to either try and get away or get more of the lovely friction that was making her head fuzzy.

"Oh, well that's a let-down, I was hoping for something more exciting," Ban said, sipping on more of his ale.

"H-how d-did you get your p-powers?" Elizabeth redirected, trying to get the focus away from her. Meliodas sped up his ministrations and moved her panties off to the side to get full access to her dripping core.

"It's a long and boring story, princess, I'm more interested in your powers, like your eye," Ban pressed, leaning into the table and eyeing her flushed features. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, it's just-" Meliodas slipped a finger inside her, "j-j-just really warm in here."

"Maybe you should take off your scarf," Meliodas smirked, one hand under the table and the other gripping a fork.

"You're such a perv, captain," Ban laughed, leaning back in his seat again. Meliodas chuckled and went to stab at another potato but instead dropped his fork with a clang on the ground.

"Woops, I better get that," Meliodas innocently said, sliding under the table.

"Just go get a new fork," King suggested.

"Nah, I'm already down here," the sin captain called from under the cover of the old tablecloth.

Everyone's voices become muffled as soon as he slipped under the table. He was face to face with Elizabeth's long legs and he couldn't help but smirk, the perfect plan. He slid his hands up her shin, around her calf, then to her thighs, spreading them open with kisses and gentle persuasion. He could hear her breath hitch from where he was sitting and laughed a little at what the conversation must be like.

"King, why haven't you told Diane you like her?" Ban said bluntly with a raised eyebrow.

"That's none of your business!" the angry fairy yelled back.

"What do you think Elizabeth? It's not that hard for King to admit his feelings."

"I-I," Meliodas lifted her hips and peeled her panties off of her, "I think if you l-love her," he kissed her inner thigh on both sides before lightly planting one on her clit, "or even li-ike her," a hot, wet mouth enveloped her core and she instinctively thrust her hips forward, "then you should," a small moan escaped her lips, "tell her."

"You're really red, Elizabeth, are you feeling well?" King disregarded the advice and eyes the flushing princess.

"I almost got the fork! It's stuck under the booth!" Meliodas yelled before latching back onto Elizabeth's clit. He felt her body twitch and slowly pushed in one then two fingers to her waiting hole.

"I'm fine I prommmise," Elizabeth drawled out a subtle moan and smiled reassuringly, going to take another sip of her ale. Meliodas hit a sensitive spot inside her and she slammed her head on the table, fists clenched.

"The ale probably got to her," Ban shrugged, grabbing Elizabeth's mug. "She definitely doesn't need any more."

"Mhmmmm," was the moaned reply from the princess. Her legs were shaking under the table and Meliodas firmly held them apart to get the best access to her. He plunged his fingers in and out a few more times before feeling her walls clench around him. He gave her sensitive nub one more lick before feeling, and hearing, her come undone.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth cried into the table, the outburst caused Ban and King to stare straight at the princess with concern and question.

"My bad, Elizabeth! I accidentally kicked her," Meliodas popped out from under the table, fork in hand, and nonchalantly wiped his mouth. Elizabeth still had her head on the table, recovering from her orgasm and trying to hide herself from the world.

"Hmm, alright then," Ban shrugged and glanced at the table over, noticing the pie. "Hey, do you guys want dessert?"

"Nah, I think I had my share of sweets for the day," Meliodas gave Elizabeth's leg one more squeeze and she groaned in reply. This man was going to be the death of her.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! If you have any ideas for a one shot, let me know!**

 **Until next time! Stay beautiful!**


	4. Lessons in Seduction

**Hi everyone! Thanks for all your follows and favorites, I'm so happy to see all you guys enjoy these stories! So I opened this up for suggestions and I love ALL of them. Hopefully I do them justice and its close to what you guys had in mind, so this prompt comes from Guest2.**

 **Summary:** An AU situation where the Sins weren't framed and are still knights for Liones. Princess Elizabeth has had her eyes on the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins for a while now and one day she gets the nerve to try and seduce him. Only she kind of stumbles her way through it.

 **Rating: M**

* * *

The third princess of Liones glanced out of her window. She loved the view of the setting sun over the grassy fields and tall trees far beyond the outreaches of the castle walls. But what was even better was her view inside the kingdom. A few floors below, right outside her window, was the Holy Knight training grounds and this time of day always had Elizabeth's eyes glued to the ruckus below. She grazed over the knights sparring and were drawn to a tuff of blonde hair moving with grace and fluidity around his partner.

Sir Meliodas. The strongest member of the Seven Deadly Sins, a special unit formed from the Holy Knights by her father, the king, himself. She grew up around the sins, being her father's most trusted and powerful knights so they always stayed close which never bothered Elizabeth. The leader of the sins easily disarmed his partner and glanced up to the princess' window making direct eye contact with her. The corners of his mouth turned up into a slight smirk and he winked before turning to back to his fallen partner.

Elizabeth's face turned scarlet at being caught and she sunk below the window pane, hiding herself from the embarrassment. Her heart pounded in her chest and she leaned her head back against the cool stone wall to breathe. There was something about his bright green eyes, messy hair, and carefree attitude that made her chest hurt and head go a bit foggy. It wasn't always like this she used to see him as an older brother; demanding piggy back rides, wanting her shoe tied, and even braiding her hair.

 _"Faster Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth squealed. The Captain of the Sins had her on his back and was running through the halls of the castle, up the stairs, sliding down the railing, and stopping in the castle garden. He gently set her down and smiled as the five year old ran around the garden picking flowers and chasing butterflies. Meliodas looked up at the blossoms in the tree and plucked one._

 _"Lizzie come look at this," Meliodas called, twirling the flower between his fingers. The teetering girl stumbled through the grass and looked up at the multi-colored flower glimmering in the sunlight._

 _"Wow, so pretty!" she cooed, messily brushing her silver hair away from her face. Her different colored eye peeked out from beneath her bangs. Meliodas chuckled and handed the flower to the wide-eyed child._

 _"A pretty flower for a pretty princess," she giggled at the compliment and danced with the flower, twirling through the grass before falling in a fit of happy laughter._

Elizabeth smiled at the memory, but it did little to soothe the thumping in her chest. She stood from her spot on the rug and smoothed out her pale purple casual gown. The silk flowed down her body and pooled around her feet on the ground making her nearly trip every time she walked.

"Miss Elizabeth," a soft knock came from the door. One of the servants poked her head into the room, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you, Meredith, I'll be down shortly," Elizabeth smiled at the older face and gave the training yard a parting glance before following the maid down the hall.

"The dress looks lovely, princess, although we can tailor it for you," Meredith noted at how careful Elizabeth was walking.

"It's alright, I wouldn't want to cause any trou-" she stepped on her dress and was falling forward, she braced her arms for the hard floor but peaked open an eye when the floor never came. "S-Sir Meliodas!"

"Good evening, Elizabeth, funny running into you here," the captain grinned. Holding the clumsy princess bridal style. Meredith watched with a knowing smile and left the two in the hallway.

"I… I'm sorry," Elizabeth looked away from his piercing eyes and to one of the many paintings hanging on the castle wall.

"Don't be sorry!" Melidoas started walking towards the dining hall, "I'm happy I was here to catch you, we wouldn't want you hurting yourself, now would we?" Elizabeth frowned, he still treated her like a child but she was nearly twenty now, and was tired of being glanced over as nothing more than an innocent little girl.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Elizabeth huffed, "and you can put me down now." Meliodas frowned for a second before complying and eyed her closely as she dusted herself off. Her sleeves hung off her shoulder and exposed most of her chest and a good amount of her back. She 'humphed' one more time at him before continuing down to the dining room in her usual spot right next to her father. The sins were all there as well, practically becoming family at this point. Margaret and Veronica greeted their sister with a smirk when Meliodas followed closely behind her.

"I always guessed you had fallen for Sir Meliodas, but Meredith confirmed it," Veronica whispered and Margaret giggled.

"Shut it!" Elizabeth hissed back.

"When's the wedding?" Margaret daintily asked.

"Probably after yours and Gilthunder's," Elizabeth smirked back, take a bite of the roll in front of her. Margaret's face reddened and any further conversation was immediately stopped. Elizabeth took another bite of her victory roll. Her eyes wandered down the table to where the sins sat, they were rowdy like usual; chugging ale, throwing food to each other, and loudly conversing amongst themselves. Like a moth drawn to a flame, her eyes guided themselves to the hearty laugh of the captain. He was sheepishly smiling and rubbing the back of his head, he looked over to where Elizabeth was sitting and suggestively waggled his eyebrows. She turned red instantly and stared back down at her plate, his stare still burning holes into her head.

 _"Sir Meliodas, come quick!" Elizabeth shouted from the gardens. Meliodas had been following her around, per her father's orders, since a previous assassination attempt on the family._

 _"What's up, Lizzie?" he mused, crouching down to where she was looking. Her gaze was set on a cocoon hanging from a small flowering bush._

 _"I saw it move a couple times, I think the butterfly is about to come out!" the princess, now twelve, smiled at the miracle being presented in front of her. The butterfly slowly scratched and peeled its way out of his shell before shaking his wings a few times to get used to the new appendage. "Beautiful," Elizabeth whispered. Meliodas nodded and stood up, turning to a flowering tree a few feet away. He reached up and pulled a sunset colored blossom from the tree and turned back to the princess who was now standing._

 _"When did she get this tall," Meliodas thought, sizing her up. He shook off the thought and walked back to her._

 _"She flew away already," Elizabeth smiled sadly and turned to the captain who was now the same height as her protector. "What do you have there?" she looked at the flower in his hands._

 _"A beautiful flower for a beautiful princess," he smiled and handed her the delicate flower. She giggled like she had so many times before and held the precious gift close to her, smiling down at the petals._

 _"Thank you, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth hugged Meliodas and skipped back inside to put this flower with all the other ones he had given her._

"Earth to Elizabeth," Victoria teased, flicking her sister upside the head.

"Ow!" she glared at her tomboy of a sister, "What do you want?"

"Father was talking to you," she hissed.

"Oh!" she looked up and the entire table was staring at her, "Yes, father?"

"I don't mean to make this so public, but have you thought about Prince Howzer's offer?"

"I… I have not," she fought the urge to back where the sins sat.

"Well he's a good man, Elizabeth, please keep that in mind." Elizabeth numbly nodded and stood from her seat, claiming to be finished with the food she hasn't even touched. She scrunched her dress in her hand, not caring if it wrinkled anymore, and scurried out of the dead quiet room. She couldn't possibly marry a man set up by her father, it worked in Margaret's case, but her and Gilthunder have grown up together. Veronica has never even been asked to meet any suitors due to her and Griamore's not-so-secret relationship. So why was she being forced to do something so barbaric? In a typical princess fit, Elizabeth threw herself onto her oversized bed and was consumed by her soft blankets and plush pillows. She was sleep in an instant.

 _"This is the first time Sir Meliodas has missed the Tramonto Tree blossom," Elizabeth said sadly, holding a sunset colored blossom in her hand. The gloomy sixteen year old picked another flower from the tree, she had surpassed Meliodas in height but he still seemed far more mature than her._

 _"I wouldn't miss this," a deep voice said from behind her. She could hear the smile in his voice and she tried to keep herself from getting over excited._

 _"Back so soon?" she asked, not turning from her spot to hide the grin on her face._

 _"I had to make sure I wouldn't miss seeing the tree blossoms, what did you call them again?" he laughed at the name she had come up with years before._

 _"Tramonto," Elizabeth said, "It's from a lost language that means sunset. Doesn't it sound enchanting?"_

 _"Yeah, Elizabeth, it does." Her ears perked at the sound of her formal name. He never called her that before, was something wrong?_

 _"Elizabeth?" she turned on her heel to face the dragon sin of wrath. Tucking a loose strand of silver hair behind her ear, she looked into his shimmering eyes._

 _"That's your name, right?" he took a few steps forward and reached up past her head to pick a flower from the tree. She inhaled the scent that was entirely his own; a mix of mint, smoke, and something she couldn't put her finger on._

 _"Yes b-but you've never called me that before," she lightly blushed and prayed he didn't notice her stutter._

 _"Do you like Lizzie better?" he chuckled, admiring the flower in his fingers._

 _"I… I like whatever," she decided, twirling a piece of hair in her fingers._

 _"Well, Elizabeth," he brushed her hair behind her ear and held it in place with the flower, "an enchanting flower for an enchanting princess."_

Elizabeth was torn from her memory by a single ray of light that managed to hit her right in the eye from the window. She groaned and threw her pillow over her head, fighting for a few more minutes of sleep.

"Elizabeth! I'm coming in!" Veronica yelled, loudly banging on the door.

"Ugghhh," was the princess' reply. The door swung open and a stubborn Veronica ripped the covers off her sleeping sister.

"You fell asleep in your dress?" she laughed, "You're head over heels for that boy, aren't you?" Elizabeth mumbled something into her pillow as a reply. "Can't hear you," the pink haired girl sang.

"Yes, alright? I can't help it," Elizabeth mumbled.

"Well perfect, you admitted you have a problem and now we can fix it," Veronica stood from the bed and went to Elizabeth's closet, filtering through several garments before pulling out a revealing black dress. "We're going to teach you how to seduce a man."

"We?" Elizabeth blinked. Veronica laughed and swung the door open to reveal Margaret, Merlin, and Diane. "You brought the sins in on this too?" Elizabeth fell back on the bed with a grumble. Everyone didn't need to know about her attraction to the captain.

"Now onto the fun stuff," Diane cheered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't know if I can do this," Elizabeth sighed, tugging at her hair which was pulled up into an extravagant bun and small curled pieces flowed down and framed her face, her bangs still covering her one eye.

"Oh hush, you look amazing," Veronica chided. Elizabeth spun in slow circles, admiring the slinky black dress Merlin chose for her. The sparkly strapless dress left little to the imagination as it hugged her every curve, flowing out past her knees. A slit traveled up the side of the dress to stop at her upper thigh, keeping her undergarments barely out of sight. Elizabeth remembered the advice and kept her head held high as she gracefully floated around the room in strappy black heels. Twirling one more time she faced the girls who helped her gain enough confidence to at least confront the captain.

"Simply beautiful," Margaret smiled and the other girls nodded.

"Thank you all so much for helping me," Elizabeth felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

"Don't you dare cry," Diane commanded, "we're happy to help."

"Meliodas is going to be headed to the garden after his training session so you'll want to wait there for him," Merlin said, "We'll make our leave now." The group of girls gave Elizabeth one more look of confidence before leaving her alone in her room. She didn't even realize how late it was, they were in her room all day trying to teach her how to seduce a man, how to flirt, how to properly bat her eyes, and it was all too much for one day. Especially with the skin-tight dress and overly done hair. She would never regularly walk around the castle in this.

 _"Say Prince Howzer came to visit you," Merlin smirked, "the captain has always had a jealous side to him."_

"At least that makes some sense," Elizabeth mumbled and looked out the window into the training yard. Meliodas was being much harder on his partner than usual, his swings seemed to have more force than usual, and she could tell by the way his partner was flying back instead of just falling. As if he felt her eyes, he swiveled in his spot to look up at her. Only this time, she didn't shy away or try to hide, trying to keep her nerve, she daintily waved and almost melted at the cheesy grin he returned her. Feeling bold, Elizabeth teasingly blew a kiss at him and didn't wait to see his reaction as she left her room and sped to the gardens, hoping she wouldn't run into anyone.

 _"It's that time of the year again," Elizabeth heard the soft sound of someone walking on grass behind her._

 _"At least they finally put a bench out here," Meliodas laughed and joined the now of age princess on the stone bench which rested underneath the Tramonto Tree and faced the setting sun. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled at the calming feeling she got whenever she was around Sir Meliodas. Her little school girl crush had grown into something more and she was thankful that she was able to hide her feelings._

 _"Yeah, I figure more people would want to come out here now," Elizabeth felt his gaze on her and she tried to fight back the blush that bloomed across her cheeks._

 _"I'm happy if more people don't come here," the sin chuckled, never taking his eyes off the princess._

 _"Why do you say that? The view is gorgeous."_

 _"Because then it won't just be our tree anymore," Elizabeth swore she heard some sadness in his voice and turned to see Meliodas smiling and staring at the bright orange sunset. Of course he wouldn't be sad, he's just teasing after all. He's her protector, the captain of the sins, nothing more. Elizabeth quietly sighed and looked up into the tree; the leaves were barely visible with all the flowers blooming, their orange color almost blending in with the sky._

 _"Our tree," Elizabeth mumbled, liking the way it felt on her tongue before shaking herself away from the delusion. A flower fell from the tree, twirling all the way down before landing in the Captain's hands._

 _"A gorgeous flower for a gorgeous princess," Meliodas lightly grabbed Elizabeth' hands and placed the flower in her hand, slowly closing it all while keeping his eyes focused on hers._

 _"T-thank you," her voice barely a whisper. She quickly leaned over a placed a light kiss on his cheek before standing up and hurrying inside, leaving Meliodas staring after her._

In Elizabeth's mind, the kiss was a goodbye kiss, as that was the first time her father mentioned marrying a man and brought up several suitors. And since then she's been distancing herself from him, trying to avoid being alone with him, making excuses if he asked to accompany her, and dragging another sin with her instead of him as her protector. He was not too happy about that last one, but she couldn't risk falling for him more than she had, only now she stopped caring. To hell with it, he may not even reciprocate her feelings and as painful as it would be, it would make her decision for her on whether to accept Howzer's proposal or not.

Elizabeth sat on the stone bench and looked up at the tree, it wasn't quite time, but it was still beautiful to see the bulbs sprouting and popping up all over the branches. She fiddled with her hair and huffed out a sigh, how long was his training session going to last? Little did she know that Meliodas was standing a few feet behind her, his eyes roaming over the back of her; the shimmery dress which hugged her curves, the flawless skin of her exposed back, and the elegant bun twirled and pieced together sitting perfectly atop her head. Meliodas let out a low whistle at the sight in front of him, causing her head to abruptly spin around.

"Beautiful," Meliodas murmured, joining her on the bench.

"The sunset or me?" Elizabeth stuttered through, trying to be confident.

"Well the sunset of course," he chuckled and then his voice grew quiet "But you, especially."

"Thank you, Sir Meliodas," she smiled, fiddling with her fingers in her lap.

"May I ask the occasion?" he cocked an eyebrow, "or did you get all dressed up just for me?" Elizabeth quietly laughed and looked into his eyes.

"Prince Howzer is coming to visit me."

"Oh, how nice of him," his tone immediately went flat, his face unreadable.

"He's jealous," Elizabeth thought to herself, shocked at his reaction. "Remember what they taught you."

"I'm not attracted to him though," Elizabeth added, trying to act cool. She took a side glance at Meliodas to see his eyes perk up. "I have my eyes set on another man."

"Oh really?" his voice still even though his eyes held a mischievous glint.

"Really," Elizabeth stretched her arms up and made sure to stick her chest out, noticing how his eyes followed the curve of her throat down to where her skin disappeared and dress began then straight back up to her eyes.

"Care to tell me about him? We are friends after all," Elizabeth momentarily frowned when he mentioned friends, but continued nonetheless.

"Well he's a skilled warrior, fierce in battle, very handsome," she stopped, slowly licking her lips, "kind and caring, especially sweet, and did I mention handsome?" she smiled looking over to the dragon sin.

"He sounds like a one-of-a kind type of guys," Meliodas smirked, lowering his gaze to her exposed thigh sticking out of her anything but modest slit.

"He is," Elizabeth closed her eyes as she prepared for the next sentence, "I-I was actually thinking of inviting… of inviting him back to the castle… with me." How was she supposed to get through this smoothly? "Um I better go-" Elizabeth went to stand but her heel got stuck in the soft grass and she nearly face planted into the mushy ground.

"Careful, Elizabeth," Meliodas had his arms wrapped around her waist and his chest was flush against her back as he kept her from falling. "We wouldn't want you getting scuffed up for the man of your dreams." His low voice sent a shiver down her spine and she bit back a moan at how close he was to her ear, his breath tickling her every time he exhaled.

"Thank you S-sir Meliodas," Elizabeth squeaked before running out of his arms and into the castle. She still had tonight to try and seduce him, maybe it won't be a total failure.

"Breathe, Elizabeth, breathe," she commanded herself, she paced her room in a new outfit that Margaret picked out for her. When Elizabeth saw the clothing, or lack of, she nearly choked, how long had that been in there? Before she changed, she asked Meredith to fetch Sir Meliodas and tell him she required his assistance in her room. Ignoring the smirk and raised eyebrow from the nosy maid, she abided and shook her head as she closed the door to the princess' room.

So here she stands in the skimpy red nightie, Meliodas' favorite color, the lace barely covering her breasts and flowing down to her bottom which was rather exposed thanks to the matching lace panties. She anxiously paced the room, ruffling her curled hair with every lap and biting her lip to almost the point of making it bleed.

"Should I lie on the bed?" Elizabeth faced the window; the sun had long set and the sky was decorated with twinkling stars and the light glow of the moon, "or lean against a dresser? Maybe sit on the couch?" She put her head in her hands and yelled to no one in particular, "How do I pose seductively?"

"I think you're doing a pretty good job of it," a low voice said from the door way. Elizabeth yelped and whirled around to see the predatory gaze of the dragon sin locked on her. Trying to remain confident she shakily walked over to where he stood, ignoring her instinct to cover herself with her biggest blanket and never talk to him again.

"You got me request," she shyly smiled, lightly running her hand down his arm.

"I did," this princess never ceased to surprise him, "and what did you need help with?"

"I-I…" Elizabeth turned so her back was to the captain and she lifted her silver hair away from her neck, showing the little tie that held her nightie in place. She was thankful he couldn't see how red her face was, or that her eyes were squeezed shut. "I need you to untie this, I'm having trouble."

"You couldn't ask Meredith?" his voice was low and close to her ear again, "Or one of your sisters?" a warm hand trailed over her shoulder, circling over her soft skin before stopping at the knotted string.

"They… they were busy," she whispered, trying to ignore the goosebumps that rose on her skin from his simple touch.

"Well lucky me," he mumbled and began delicately working on the fiercely knotted tie. He heard her lightly gasp when he got the knot free and the string fell forward, letting the nightie fall to the ground at their feet. He was face to face with her beautifully pale skin and he ran his hands over her back, circling her waist and pulling her back against his chest, his hands moving up to right below the swell of her breasts, tracing underneath them.

"S-sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth's voice hitched when she felt warm lips plant soft kisses on her shoulder, making a path to her vulnerable neck.

"You've been avoiding me," he said into her neck, his hands trailing up her sides and around her breasts. "Why?"

"I can't he-elp," she stumbled out when his hands finally grazed over her pert nipples and slowly massaged her tender breasts, "help myself around you."

"And why is that?" he maintained control, starting to bite and nibble on her neck.

"I've fallen for yoooh," her last word trailed off into a moan as he bit a bit harder on a soft spot behind her ear.

"Interesting," he spun her around and looked into her anxious eyes, "then you won't mind if I do this?"

"Thi-?" she was cut off when Meliodas rose to claim her lips, his mouth molded onto hers and ended any conversation that was happening. Her hands left her sides and slid up his clothed chest and around his neck to pull him closer. He tilted his head and nibbled her bottom lip, slipping his tongue in her mouth when she gasped. He swallowed her groans as she ran his hands down her back to her perky bottom to squeeze and hold her barely covered globes. He pulled away and was eye level with her breasts; thanking the lord for their height difference he dove right into her breasts, kissing and nibbling at her sensitive flesh. He would do anything if it meant hearing the soft mewls that came tumbling out of the princess' mouth when he started to suck on her nipple.

"Meliodas," Elizabeth whimpered, his pants tightening at the sound of his name, without honorifics, pouring out of her mouth.

"Jesus, Elizabeth," he muttered, scooping her up bridal style and placing her on the bed. He looked at her half-lidded eyes and brushed the stray hair away from her face, and he groaned at the sight of such an angel breathing heavy underneath him. "I love you," he dipped down to kiss her again, removing his shirt and boots before crawling over her and straddling her hips.

"You what?" Elizabeth gasped trying to catch her breath.

"I love you, I have for a while now, but you're a princess and I'm just a soldier so I figured, you know, you deserve a nice prince guy."

"No, I don't know," Elizabeth boldly grabbed Meliodas and tried to flip them so she was on top, after a bit of a stumble and help from the chuckling dragon sin, she was on top of him with a bit of a scowl, "I don't want a prince," she leaned forward to kiss him and accidentally rolled her hips forward, eliciting a groan from both parties. She experimentally did the action again, this time with more force, his hands flew to her hips and he guided her.

"Then what do you want?" he groaned out, enjoying the beautiful feeling of friction. Elizabeth peaked open her eyes and saw the bliss he was in so she lowered herself to his ear and with her best seductive voice she whispered,

"I want a dragon." Meliodas' eyes flew open and long gown were the glowing emerald eyes Elizabeth loved, they were nearly consumed by desire and his pupils. He flipped them back over and roughly claimed her lips, Elizabeth's hands ended up tangled in his hair. The captain's hand traced down her side to the hem of her panties, he slid them past her core and groaned into her mouth at how wet they were. He pushed the flimsy fabric aside and coated his finger in her juice before slowly plunging it into her. She whimpered into his mouth and bucked her hips at the intrusion. Pumping a single finger in and out his erection was straining in his pants from the slick sound of her pussy and her moans of delight.

He added one more finger inside her, trying to get her used to the feeling of something being inside of her. He moved his kisses from her mouth, to her neck, down her chest, around her naval, and finally reaching her core. She cried out at the sensation pooling in her stomach, her muscles starting to clench and unclench. Meliodas gave her clit one more lick before removing his fingers from her core. She gasped in protest but was silenced when she looked up and saw Meliodas remove his pants and undergarments in one motion. Standing completely bare before her, her mouth went dry; he wasn't just tone, he was muscular, his body rippled with muscles and his erection stood at attention, a bead of pre cum sliding down his length.

"Tell me to stop and I will," he said seriously, moving between her legs, "I'm not going to force you into something you're not ready…" he trailed off when he felt her hand lightly grip his hard member and guide it to her own entrance.

"I want this. I want you," Elizabeth assured, keeping eye contact. He nodded and slowly pushed into her. She felt a borderline painful pressure as he inched his way inside of her, trying to move slowly to help her accommodate to his size. When he was fully sheathed inside of her, he waited for her to relax, noticing the tight grip on the bed sheets.

"Elizabeth?" he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"I'm alright," she opened her eyes and smiled, and rolled her hips to show that she was. He started slow, dangerously slow, completely withdrawing himself before thrusting back into her. She moaned at the gentle treatment but the slow burn was getting any better and she needed something more.

"You can go faster," she stuttered, looking away.

"What was that?" Meliodas devilishly grinned. "You'll have to speak up."

"I want more," Elizabeth stubbornly looked into his eyes.

"Still can't hear you," he continued his torturous pace.

"I want you to fuck me, Meliodas," Elizabeth growled, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him into her.

"That's all you needed to say," Meliodas smirked and started to pick up the pace. She let out something between a moan and a cry the first time he thrust into her with more force than before. He continued to slam into her, the sound of flesh on flesh and moaning filling the room. Meliodas felt her start to clench around him, her warm walls pulling him further inside of her, his end was near but so was hers. One hand still by her head, the other made its way down to her nub and he slowly rubbed it, causing Elizabeth to loll her head back in a silent cry.

"I'm going to," she panted, "I'm going to-" her walls gripped Meliodas' member as she came around him, her moan drawing out and turning to a tiny whimper at the exploding feeling of her orgasm. Meliodas gave two more thrusts before spilling himself inside of her with a grunt. He held himself inside of her while he watched her come down from her high, her smile was made of pure ecstasy but her breathing was starting to steady.

"You're perfect," he breathed, withdrawing his softened member and rolling onto his side next to her. She peaked an eye open and her face flushed. Her and Sir Meliodas just... "You're thinking too much," he tenderly kissed her and pulled her into his embrace.

"I love you too," she smiled into his chest. He hummed in reply and they quickly fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"The Tramonto tree looks even more beautiful than usual," Meliodas mused, gingerly grabbing a blossom from the tree.

"I thought you didn't like that name?" Elizabeth laughed, looking over at her lover.

"It grew on me," he shrugged and pulled something from his pocket, hiding it from the princess' sight. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?" Elizabeth turned and met eyes with the flower Meliodas was holding between his fingers, she smiled at the gesture that had been going on since she was five.

"A stunning flower for a stunning wife?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as he opened his palm and the flower's stem was attached to a beautiful golden ring with a fiery orange gem on top. He slipped down onto one knee and presented the duo to her with a wide grin and twinkle in his eye.

"Yes!" Elizabeth screamed and threw herself into his arms, the two ending up in a tight embrace on the ground.

"I love you, my princess," he whispered into her hair.

"And I love you, my dragon," she smiled as tears of joy rolled down her face.

"Well it's about time," the King of Liones laughed from the window in his room.

* * *

 **I had so much fun writing this prompt, thanks again to Guest2 for suggesting it! I promise I will get to all of your prompts one day or another!**

 **Also, a little bit of fun information, Tramonto is actually Italian for sunset, so I thought it was a cute thing to throw in there.**

 **Once again, thanks for reading, commenting, favoriting, and following, you guys help motivate me each day to practice and write more.**

 **Until next time, and as always, stay beautiful!**


	5. Safety First

**Thanks for the patience everybody! I had some writers block and couldn't really focus, but I think it's all good, once again, thank you all for your follows, favorites, and comments. This prompt comes from Mondemutt and I have to say its a very good one.**

 **Summary:** As in the two start arguing over something, perhaps a minor au where Meliodas has to go off and Ellie wants to come along but he doesn't want her getting hurt, and they end up in the bed, or even against a wall.

 **Rating: M for leMons.**

* * *

"You're up early." Meliodas swiveled at the sound of a soft voice coming from the bed. He had just pulled on a pair of black pants and was in the process of putting on a white shirt when his girlfriend called him.

"The king called for a meeting with the Seven Deadly Sins," he strapped up his boots and walked over to the edge of the king sized bed, the elegant cream colored sheets were still ruffled and bunched from the previous night's sleep.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Elizabeth jumped out of bed and quickly tried to neatly pull up her side of the sheets.

"Elizabeth."

"I don't have enough time to shower so I guess this'll do," she brushed her hair and scrambled to her wardrobe to find some decent clothes.

"Elizabeth."

"You could have at least warned me that it would be this early," the frantic girl slid across the floor to where her shoes were and slipped them on. "Ready!"

"Elizabeth," Meliodas firmly grasped her shoulders, "I didn't tell you because I don't even know what this meeting is for, it could be nothing, and I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled and brushed down some silvery stray hairs that stood on end from her hectic morning.

"Oh, well I'm going with anyways," Elizabeth's voice was confident and soft at the same time, such a contradiction was always something that Meliodas loved about his girlfriend. The fact that a demon like him was even with an angel was a miracle in itself.

"Don't be disappointed if you woke up early for nothing," he laughed at her pouting face and opened the heavy wooden door leading to the stair way, gesturing for her to go first; partially because he was a gentleman, partially because he loved the view.

They walked downstairs into an empty Boar's Hat tavern, the tables still overturned from yet another fight that broke out amongst the drunks and sins. Meliodas slipped his arm around the princess' waist and pulled her into him with a slight 'eep' from her. After being together for almost a year it was still a wonder how she could be surprised by his actions and yet she still flushed whenever he even touched her.

"Meliodas!" at least she got past the honorifics. They walked out of the Boar's Hat and into a grassy clearing in viewing distance of Camelot.

"Yes?" he grinned, gently squeezing her waist.

"I… I um, nothing," Meliodas shrugged his shoulders as they continued through the castle gates and wandered into the kingdom. It became a routine of walking through the bustling village to reach the castle and the citizens of Camelot grew to love the duo and their antics. Elizabeth was purchasing some fruit while Meliodas was in the midst of telling yet another adventurous story from his early days of the Seven Deadly Sins when the older merchant woman smiled at the two and mumbled, "Just get married already," under her breath with a smile. The comment caused Elizabeth to turn red and stumble with the change in her hand. Meliodas chuckled and paid, pulling the flushed girl behind him.

The castle was similar to Elizabeth's in Liones; it was extremely large, made of light grey stone, filled with gardens, had two extremely tall towers reaching up into the clouds, and a landing to look over the entire kingdom. Elizabeth hummed in appreciation and they walked into the castle with a nod of greeting to the many guards stationed at the entrance. They were greeted by one of the maids who politely showed them to the meeting room. The halls were brightly lit with light streaming in from the many windows and the sound of footsteps were muffled by the plush and ornate rugs decorating the floor. The maid opened up the large wood door and bowed, allowing the couple to walk in.

"Meliodas!" Arthur greeted, his eyes skimmed to the silver haired beauty next to the captain and he gently bowed, "and Lady Elizabeth, thank you both for joining us." The other sins were already seated with cups of ale in front of them; Ban was already drunk, being on his seventh or eighth cup, Diane and Merlin were discussing their beauty routines with King intently focusing on Diane, his cheeks dusted with pink, and Gowther was observing the other sins, occasionally writing something down on a notepad.

Meliodas plopped into one of the empty seats and smiled, "Our pleasure, so what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," Arthur cleared his throat and the other sins turned their attention towards the young King of Camelot, "there are some Holy Knights still loyal to Hendrikson on the outskirts of the kingdom, they have already taken out two villages and are quickly approaching the farmlands outside of the walls. My men have been unable to stop the threat, they say their powers are too strong."

"Demon blood." Meliodas muttered.

"That's what we were thinking, but we have no clue where they may have gotten the blood from."

"We'll stop them, you can count on us!" Diane cheered, ogling the orange haired boy much to King's dismay.

"Thank you, I will be joining you on the quest, and I have made plans for us to leave tomorrow at dawn. I appreciate all you have done for this kingdom already, I don't know how I can repay you all for your kindness."

"More alcohol would be great," Ban grinned, slamming his empty mug on the table. Everyone laughed except for Meliodas who seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes locked on something in distance.

Elizabeth noticed the change in her boyfriend's mood, he rarely got quiet unless something was seriously bothering him. She reached over to gently grab his hand, "Meliodas?" Her call pulled him from his thoughts and he immediately flashed big smile at her.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, I'll tell you about it later," he ignored her curious and concerned expression and stood up quickly, "let's go explore more of the city!"

"O-okay!" she smiled, letting go of her worry and allowing herself to be pulled into the captain's arms. His green eyes sparkled full of mischief and he pulled her down to plant a quick kiss to her soft lips. Getting used to his spontaneous displays of affection, she lightly kissed back much to his delight.

"Getta room you two," Ban sneered. Elizabeth blushed at the reminder that they weren't even remotely alone.

"We already have a room," Meliodas grinned, "And we use it every night."

"You pervert!" Diane squealed covering her ears, and Ban fell off his chair he was laughing so hard.

"Why is that funny? Is there something else to do besides sleep in a bed?" Gowther quizzically asked, pen and paper ready in hand.

"Ye-" Ban started.

"No." Merlin interjected, "No there isn't, Meliodas was only making a joke, right?" She looked straight at Elizabeth and winked.

"Let's go, Meliodas!" the princess squeaked and hurried out of the room now filled with laughter. 

"What time should I wake up tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked, pulling off her shirt and stepping out of her skirt. She was way more daring when it was just her and Meliodas, no one else knew she had a wild side to her, no one except Meliodas that is. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back to his chest, his hands traced small circles over her stomach.

"About that," he blew into her ear and felt the shiver run up her body, she slowly ground herself back into him and moved her hips slowly back and forth, "I don't want you to go with us."

Her hips stopped moving and Meliodas bit back a groan of disappointment, but he saw this coming, she was always stubborn when it came to helping, "What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth kept her voice level, still facing away from him.

"These guys are dangerous, we don't even know how many there are, and I don't want anything to happen to you," he tried to phrase his words to make sure he didn't accidentally offend her.

"I've been getting stronger!" she swiveled around and he didn't see the usual sadness in her face, but anger, "I can handle it!"

"I'm not saying you can't-"

"That's exactly what you're saying!" she exasperatedly threw her hands up and started to pace around the room, forgetting she wasn't wearing a shirt, "I'm not a true "Sin" so I don't have any special powers and I'm too weak to take care of myself."

"That's not it at all," Meliodas tried to defuse the situation, "We can talk about this another day, okay?"

Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest, pushing them up and momentarily distracting the man in front of her, "So I'm going with you guys?"

"Let's…" he licked his lips, "let's just go to bed." Meliodas struggled to tear his eyes away from the girl who was only in a pair of pink lacy panties and fell into bed, pulling the covers over his face so she wouldn't see how weak she makes him.

"You never answered me," she rolled into bed and put her head on his covered chest.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth," came his muffled reply.

"Goodnight, Meliodas," she smiled, knowing she won this round. 

Elizabeth woke up, cuddled into Meliodas. She smiled at the still covered lump, she had just the way to wake him up before a big quest. She ran her hand down the top of the blanket, just enough for him to start to wake up. After enough soft touches, she pulled back the covers and almost lost it, underneath the plush blanket wasn't Meliodas, but a light purple body pillow. Elizabeth flew from the bed and ran down the steps of Boar's Hat hoping to find him downstairs eating or having a quick drink. She almost cried when she saw it was empty, he couldn't leave her behind.

She threw on the first thing she saw, a light purple sun dress, and ran to the kingdom, nearly tripping several times in the process, she ran past the fruit vendor and stopped out of breath, "Have you seen Meliodas?"

"He came through here a few hours ago."

"Was he headed to the castle?"

"It looked like it, is everything alright, dear?"

"Yeah! I just haven't seen him, that's all," she lied and courteously smiled, waving goodbye before running to the castle.

"Where's King Arthur?" Elizabeth panted to the castle guard.

"I'm sorry, Princess Elizabeth, he left an hour or so ago to find the Holy Knights."

"They left without me," she whispered.

"Meliodas gave direct orders to not let you follow them," the guard looked at her with sympathy, "I'm sorry, Princess, he seemed really worried about you."

"I can take care of myself," Elizabeth said numbly. Her eyes drifted to the light brown gravel below them. "Do you know when they'll be back?"

"The King said they should be back tonight or tomorrow night depending on the amount of Holy Knights."

"Can you do something for me?" the guard nodded, "If you see Meliodas, can you tell him to stay in the castle for a day or two, I don't want to see him…" her voice trailed off and she wiped her eyes.

"Princess?"

"I'm fine. Thank you," she sniffled and slowly walked back into the kingdom, heading back to the Boar's Hat. 

Meliodas and the others didn't return that night and Elizabeth was left in their bed alone. She stopped crying the next morning and distracted herself by cleaning up the downstairs; wiping down tables, picking up chairs, throwing away the broken pieces, and tossing out the spoiled food. Her sadness was slowly turning to anger that was left simmering for the rest of the day and into the night.

It was easily past midnight and Elizabeth was still wide awake, staring at the wooden ceiling, hoping to fall asleep by counting the planks above her. Her ears perked up when the she heard the tavern door squeak close and soft thuds coming upstairs. She'd recognize those footsteps anywhere and she pretended to be asleep so she wouldn't have to talk to the man unsuccessfully trying to tip-toe up the stairs. The bedroom door whined open and the figure walked to Elizabeth's side of the bed and sat down next to her. He reached out to run a hand through her hair but was caught off guard by an icy voice coming from the supposed sleeping girl.

"Don't touch me. I'm mad at you," Elizabeth didn't even turn around, she kept her back to him and could feel his hand fall with defeat.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," he said quietly.

"How could you?" she whispered into the darkness, holding back tears of anger, "You didn't even say goodbye."

"How was I supposed to? You would've wanted to go."

"You're damn right I would've!" Elizabeth sat up and was nose to nose with the blondie on the bed.

"Well I'm happy I didn't wake you up then, it was extremely dangerous out there," Meliodas' voice grew more stern with each of her outburst.

"You didn't even say how long you were going to be gone!" Elizabeth's voice elevated to a shout, and she jabbed a finger into his chest.

"You can be so stubborn, you know that?" he got up and ran his hands through his already messy hair, trying to keep his cool.

"I'm stubborn?" Elizabeth got up in front of him, she was wearing one of his many white shirts as a nightgown, except it only went to her upper thigh, barely covering her red panties. Meliodas inwardly groaned at the way she looked; angry, flushed, sexy.

"Yes, you're so stubborn, can't you accept that I was worried about you? I didn't want you to get hurt!" he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her face to face with him, the intensity of his eyes bore into hers; fire and water met to create steam.

"What if something happened to you? Hm?" Elizabeth tried to step away but Meliodas followed her until her back hit a wall. "What if you didn't come back, how do you think I would feel?"

"I will always come back for you," Meliodas growled, pressing his body into hers.

"No," Elizabeth tried to remain firm. "You aren't getting it!" Her eyes flashed down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

"What am I supposed to get? That you wanted to put yourself in danger for my sake?" His voice was low and laced with irritation. "I don't ever want to lose you, and if that means pissing you off then fine by me." He cut off anything she was about to say with a fierce kiss cupping her cheeks with his large hands and grinding his lower body into her. He pulled back for air and was met with angry blue eyes.

"You can't just leave me here like a damsel in distress!" she grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him in for another deep kiss, her tongue plunging into his mouth for a battle of dominance. His hands glided down to her waist and wrapped around her lower thigh, tickling the back of her legs with his fingertips.

"And you can't expect me to willingly put you in harm's way," he moved down to her neck and roughly bit on the junction between her neck and shoulder, a cry coming from the princess' lips, he squeezed and groped her rear before lightly slapping her pale flesh. A small yelp came from her mouth but it was consumed by Meliodas' lips as he bit her lower lip and trailed kisses around her jaw and neck.

"I told…" Elizabeth panted, "the guard to tell you not to come back."

Meliodas roughly picked up Elizabeth and pushed her back against the wall, her legs instinctively came up around his waist and she felt just how hard he was pressed against her inner thigh. Elizabeth was still glaring at Meliodas as she went in for another searing kiss, her hands snaking through his hair. Coming for air she looked at the small bit of chest peaking from his white shirt and without any care, ripped it open, sending buttons flying around the room.

"I guess I'm not the only one in this relationship that doesn't like to listen to reason," Meliodas huskily whispered, trusting her grip around his waist and his one hand holding her up so he could remove her night shirt with the other.

"At least I don't lie," Elizabeth breathed heavily, moving down to his belt in a tangle of arms.

"I was trying to protect you," Meliodas grumbled before pushing the shirt off her shoulders, exposing her breasts and pert nipples. Skipping the gentleness, he went straight for her nipple and roughly sucked on it, lightly scraping his teeth over the one before switching to the other.

"You can't protect me when you aren't here," Elizabeth snapped back through her teeth, hissing as his teeth raked over her sensitive skin. She used her legs and feet to try and get his pants down, pulling at the fabric until his erection sprang from its confinements.

"You are the most stubborn princess I have ever met," he groaned into her breast while a finger moved her drenched red panties off to the side, exposing her wet and ready hole.

"Then go find a different princess," Elizabeth challenged, fire still in her eyes.

Meliodas lined himself up with her entrance, "You'd miss me too much," he smirked and snapped his hips, thrusting himself to the hilt inside of her. Elizabeth couldn't say anything back through her moans and settled for resting her head in the crook of Meliodas' neck and alternating sucking and biting. He set an abusing pace, roughly pushing in and out of her, her back slamming into the wall with each thrust. The vibrations through the wall were enough to send some objects on the shelves clattering to the ground around them. His grunts and the sound of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, still keeping them connected, he carried her to the bed and threw her onto the messy sheets.

"I can find a new knight," Elizabeth taunted, out of breath. This was not something to tease about and a feral look flashed through his eyes, he quickly flipped her over and pulled her legs up so her round ass was high in the air.

"You're going to take that back," he growled into her ear and slapped her ass, leaving a red mark behind.

"Make me," Elizabeth whimpered at the second slap. He ran a finger across her slit and inwardly smiled at how wet she still was.

"Who knew the princess liked to be slapped," he hummed and plunged himself back into her heat with quick and deep thrusts.

"Shut up!" she hissed, trying to hold onto her composure. She was thankful that he couldn't see her face, she wouldn't show how close she was, but her trembling legs and shaking arms were a quick giveaway. He wrapped a strong arm around her middle and reached down between her legs to find her sensitive nub and circled around it, applying more pressure as he started to quick his pace.

"I don't think another knight could satisfy your ridiculous demands," Meliodas grinned, a light layer of sweat clung to his skin. Elizabeth whimpered in reply and soon her whole body tensed, clenching around Meliodas' member, her hands clawed into the bed sheets, and a silent cry was ripped from her throat. The feeling of her tightening walls massage him was enough to send him over the edge and he released himself into her with a final grunt. He pulled out and went to get something to clean up their little mess with. He came back to Elizabeth asleep under the covers, her chest slowly rising and falling with her soft breaths. He smiled at how beautiful she was, even when she was yelling at him.

He crawled into bed and pulled her into a warm embrace, his face resting in the crook of her neck and her vanilla scented hair lying around them like a halo. "I'm sorry, Meliodas, I don't want to be useless," a sleepy voice whispered.

"I'm sorry too, and you aren't useless, I would never forgive myself if you got hurt and I could prevent it," he replied, kissing her shoulder blade.

"I don't want to fight again," Elizabeth murmured, squeezing his hand.

"Well I don't like the fighting part, but the sex definitely made it worth it," she could feel him grinning against her soft skin. She scoffed at his remark and playfully slapped his hand. The storm passed leaving a gentle calm hovering over the two lovers, like a well broken bone the fight made their relationship stronger in the end.

"I was wrong, I don't want a knight," she hummed, "I'm happy with my dragon."

"And I'm happy with my stubborn princess."

* * *

 **I hope this does your prompt justice! Such a steamy idea! I'm still working on the other suggestions but if you guys have any more please feel free to comment and I will do my best to write them in.**

 **Thanks for reading and as always, stay beautiful!**


	6. Cuffs and Control

**Long time no write! I could go on and on about life, school, and writers block getting in the way but meh. I forgot you submitted this prompt but I had two suggestions for Elizabeth being the dominant and taking charge so here it is! Yeah she might be out of character but who knows! Maybe she does have a secret dominant side to her that only comes out when she's alone with Meliodas.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

"I guess things just get a little wild with us," the shrunken giantess said, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"You don't say." Ban crossed what was left of the inn's bedroom, stepping over debris and broken furniture "Who knew King had it in him," he laughed at some shredded pieces of fabric strewn about on the floor.

"H-hey!" King floated over the rubble with a bright red face. He couldn't bear to make eye contact with anyone in the room.

"Don't be upset, King," Diane winked, "I liked every bit of it." The poor boy fainted at the compliment in what can only be described as a mix of embarrassment and pride. "The captain is probably waiting for us, we were supposed to head out an hour ago."

"I'm sure he'll make an exception for this," Ban said with a sly grin and lightly kicked King, still on the ground. He got a small groan in response.

Meliodas was turning over the tables in the Boar's Hat, not wanting them to fall over and break during the travels, "So they destroyed an entire room, huh?" He shoved the extremely graphic image out of his head and continued to get the tavern set for movement. "I didn't think King had it in him." Hawk continued to munch on his breakfast.

Ban laughed and poured himself another drink, "You should've seen their faces when I walked in to wake them up." He did his best to recreate King's mortified expression and then Diane's cheeky grin before falling over in a fit of laughter, "I wish you were there."

"Good morning, Ban!" Elizabeth said. She walked down the wooden steps in the signature Boar's Hat uniform and gave Meliodas a quick peck on the cheek.

"Have you two ever destroyed a room?" Ban cut straight to the chase and took a mental picture of the princess' shocked expression, "I mean while having sex, of course."

"Ban! Are you the new pervert now?" Hawk demanded, staring the sin dead in his eye.

"Of course not, Master, it's just an honest question," he shrugged.

"I-I…" she stammered and turned bright pink. Of course she and Meliodas had been intimate before, but destroy a room? That's a little too wild for her. "Never," she managed to get out.

Meliodas noticed her obvious discomfort and flicked Ban upside the head and he fell off the only remaining upturned stool. "Only I get to make the princess blush." He turned back and gave her a quick wink, causing another blush to arise from her. She squeaked and ran out the door to avoid any further awkward questions and saw the now giant Diane sitting by herself watching the sunrise. Her brown pigtails blew in the morning breeze and she was smiling to herself, lost in thought. Not wanting to be rude and interrupt, Elizabeth sat on the tavern's deck and quietly joined her in a hopefully much less embarrassing conversation.

"Have you ever destroyed an entire room before?" Diane asked, noticing the silver haired girl sitting close by.

"I have not," she replied quietly, and she thought getting asked once was bad enough.

"You should really try it," her orange jumpsuit moved with her as she lightly laughed, "it's a lot of fun."

Elizabeth considered her choice of words, not wanting to be made fun of again or have her own sex life out in the open. Is it too personal to talk about these types of things? Are they close enough friends? Is this what normal girls talk about? How normal can they be though when one is a 30 foot giantess and the other is a princess with magical healing powers.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No! No, I'm sorry, I've never had these kinds of conversations before," Elizabeth clenched her hands in her lap, "I've never really had friends before, especially close friends. I mean, I have my sisters, but it's not like I could talk about this stuff with them, we were rarely alone in the palace and it's not very lady-like to talk about such things."

"Oh, yeah, but we aren't really 'ladies', are we?" Diane smiled down at her, "we're warriors."

"Yeah," she smiled, "I suppose."

Meliodas poked his head out the window, "We're going to start moving if you want to come inside, Elizabeth!"

Diane cut her off before she could reply, "Elizabeth is going to walk with me for a bit!" They smiled at each other and Elizabeth walked onto the sin's hands.

"Suit yourself!" Meliodas called back.

"Your own girlfriend doesn't even want to hang out with you," Ban laughed from the tavern, this was proceeded by a couple smacks, a few loud crashes, and hawk screaming at the duo.

"Where's King?" Elizabeth asked, noticing his absence.

"He went first to scout ahead, make sure we aren't going to run over any other towns or anything." Elizabeth nodded and got swept up in thought about Diane and King destroying the inn room but that quickly transitioned into the idea of her and Meliodas doing the same. Her face turned bright red and Diane could feel the sudden heat radiating from the princess-turned-tomato.

"What kind of stuff do you and the captain do?" Elizabeth had no time to recover from one blush before another wave kept the redness going.

"We… we don't do much, just the regular stuff, I guess," Elizabeth wasn't really sure what regular is, but they never got too wild or adventurous, "he usually takes control and sort of decides what we do."

"Well that's no fun," Diane frowned, "I get that he's possessive, but being the dominant one is great!"

"I don't know if I have it in me, or if he'll let me." Elizabeth thought for a second, "You know, he is really controlling, it would be nice to maybe change things up, but he's so stubborn and I don't think he'd ever go along with it."

Diane smiled, "I know just the thing."

Traveling to Camelot was still at least a day's travel away so they stopped outside a small town for the night. Most of the inhabitants came up to visit the infamous Boar's Hat so it kept the sins, and Elizabeth, busy. After the last person left the tavern, the princess began to wash down tables while Ban and Hawk were passed out against the wall, the former muttering something in his sleep about fighting Meliodas. Diane was whispering something to a drunken King and they both looked over at Elizabeth before quietly laughing. Meliodas was turning over the cleaned tables to get a head start on moving the next morning.

"Hey King, grab Ban and let's head out, it's getting late and I'm probably going to start to grow soon." Diane gave a wink to Elizabeth before heading out the door with King dragging Ban and Hawk not too far behind her.

"Don't destroy another room!" Meliodas called to the group with a grin. He glanced around the clean and nearly empty tavern, "Looks like we're all alone," he waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Elizabeth and was met with her usual flush of pink on her cheeks.

"I guess we are," she said.

"I wonder what we should do." In a second Meliodas had closed the gap between the two and began to lightly kiss her neck, standing on his toes to reach. His hands wrapped around her slim waist and he traveled down to her butt to give it a gentle smack. A small sound of surprise escaped her lips and she thought back to what her and Diane were planning on the walk this morning.

"Let's go upstairs," Elizabeth whispered, she was still flushed from the sudden attention but she wanted to try and be more assertive. Meliodas said nothing and scooped her up bridal style and carried her up the steps to their room. He set her down on the bed and turned to close and lock the door, not wanting any interruptions from the pesky pig tonight. He wasted no time stripping down to his black underwear and watched earnestly as Elizabeth gently undressed herself revealing her equally black bra and lacy panties.

"When did you get those?" Meliodas eyed the new garments and the way they clung to her curvy body.

"The other day," she replied. In reality she got them with Diane when they browsed through the town in preparation for tonight. Elizabeth patted the bed next to her and Meliodas all but ran to get in. He immediately began to kiss her, taking control of the situation and pinning her onto her back. He broke the kiss and hovered over her, his eyes raking over her pale, flawless skin. He dove down to her neck and was greeted with soft moans from his lust driven princess. She ran her hands through his soft, blonde hair and tugged lightly when he nipped her right at tender part of her shoulder. The dragon sin moved back to her lips and hungrily kissed her. Elizabeth took this chance and attempted to flip the pair over so she was on top, but failed miserably.

"Is something wrong?" Meliodas pulled away and she saw slight concern in his emerald green eyes.

"I… I just wanted to try being on top," Elizabeth breathed out, "just for a little bit."

Meliodas smiled in relief and contemplated the request, "Just for a little bit." He complied and easily rolled them over so she was now seated on top of him. She could feel the bulge beneath her and she experimented being in this new position by gently moving her hips. Elizabeth watched his eyes flutter close in pleasure and knew this was her only chance. She pulled out two thin, metal bracelets from under the opposite pillow and slid her hands down to meet his, carefully and quickly sliding the silver loops over his hands and down to his wrist. She triumphantly smiled as she got them and looked over to see Meliodas looking up at her in confusion.

"What are these?" he turned his hands around trying to get a better look at the solid metal bands.

"Please just go along with it," Elizabeth smiled, only a few more seconds before the plan would come into full effect.

"Go along with what?" she was met with even more confusion from the poor boy. As soon as he finished his question, he could feel his wrists being pulled toward the wooden headboard where they stuck as soon as they made contact. "Elizabeth, what is this?" he asked with a little more intensity in his voice.

"It was Diane's idea," she quickly began, "I wanted to be in charge tonight and they only way you would let me is if you had no choice."

"You know I can break through anything right?" he gave her a cocky grin and began to pull from the bed.

"You can't break through certain types of magic," she smiled innocently, noticing his struggle as he didn't budge an inch from the slab of wood behind him. He stared at her with amazement and want; he wouldn't be able to touch the beautiful woman on top of him, but more importantly, he was at her mercy.

"Did Diane give you these too?"

Elizabeth nodded with a blush, her silver hair rippling with the movement. She was still straddling the man fixed firmly to the bed. While his legs were free, he made no attempt to move them or try to escape with them, he calmly accepted his fate, which in his opinion, wasn't so bad at all. The princess' gentle smile turned slightly twisted as she leaned down to lightly kiss and suck on Meliodas' neck. He let out a low hum which turned to a slight growl when he tried, but failed, to wrap his arms around her. She giggled into his neck and bit harder at the exposed skin where his neck meets his shoulder, never able to leave a mark on the indestructible dragon sin, she wasn't too concerned with how hard she bit him.

Satisfied with her work she moved up to attack his lips. Her hands twisted into his hair and she began to gently tug at it, getting rougher with each kiss. Growing more bold at the quickened pace of his breathing and the way he arched his back to grind against her, she began to grind back, pushing his hips back into the bed to regain control.

"Be good, or I'll have to punish you," Elizabeth recited one of the phrases Diane suggested to her. She wasn't even sure how to punish him, but he stopped. She stared into his lustful green eyes and knew why he loved to be on top so much now. The power. The control. It was exhilarating.

"Whatever you say, Princess," he gruffly whispered.

She smiled and decided to go one step further, taking off her bra and inching her way down the bed until she was straddling his shins. She palmed his bulge not waiting any longer, pulled down his briefs and smiled as his dick sprang free from its confinements. She bent down and licked from the base to the tip while making full eye contact. She swirled her tongue over his head and bobbed her head down, taking most of him in her mouth. What she couldn't fit, she wrapped her delicate hand around and began to lightly pump. This was definitely not her first time so she knew all the right moves to make him go crazy.

"E..Liz," he sputtered out at the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around him, "so good."

Elizabeth happily hummed and continued her ministrations before feeling him start to throb. She pulled back and with a tug of a string, her lacy underwear fell off. She crawled ontop of him and positioned herself over him and slowly began to lower herself. She made contact with his head and instead of going down and letting him go inside her, she started to rub herself on him and gave him a devilish look.

"You aren't allowed to cum until I tell you to," another page from Diane's book. He gave a tortured look before nodding and with the confirmation she shifted slightly and with one fluid motion took all of him inside her. They both moaned in unison at the feeling of being connected. Elizabeth, having never rode the captain before, was experimentally shifting herself and exploring the new feeling. Meliodas was using a good bit of his will power to keep from exploding. With every bounce, the princess became more and more confident, figuring out the way the movement that made him hit that spot inside her every time. She groaned out his name at the intense new feeling and began to clench up around him. A few more thrusts and she came around him, still grinding up on top of him with a silent cry. Meliodas held his breath. He was so deep inside of her and now she was squeezing him tighter than she ever has, her spasms lasting for almost a full minute.

"Oh god, Elizabeth," he came a few seconds later, spurting deep inside her. She came down from her high and collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.

"I told you," she was panting, "not to come." Still out of breath, she sat up, "Now I'm going to punish you."

"I'm the Captain of the Seven Deadly Sins, I don't think there's much you can do to punish me," he said with a smirk, hiding the fact that we was out of breath too.

She raised an eyebrow and got off him, his dick still slick and hard, and sat in between his legs with hers on either side of his stomach so he had a clear view of her pale, gorgeous body and dripping hole. She slid her hand down and began to slowly rub her finger in circles over her clit, exaggerating her moans.

"This is your punishment," she saw the way his eyes were fixed to her slim finger, "not being able to touch me, to help me, or to be the one to make me cum." He struggled against his restraints again and she smiled, continuing her slow circles. She quickened the pace and moved down and inserted one, then two fingers inside herself, giving a few thrusts before pulling out and slowly bringing the twi fingers up to her lips. She stared Meliodas in the eyes as she began to lick and suck her fingers coated in both of their juices.

"Mmmm, you taste so good." She would really have to thank Diane for these ideas, even though she practically exploded from blushing after hearing them. She watched his dick twitch with a smirk and went back to masturbating, the sound of her moans and slick noises filled the room and Meliodas was getting close just from watching her. He had to touch her, he needed to be the one that caused her to make those delicious sounds.

"P-please," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Please what?" her breathing became heavier as she was getting herself closer.

"Please let me make you cum," he couldn't tear his eyes away from his beautiful girlfriend. A thin layer of sweat made her pale skin shimmer in the moonlight, her silver hair looked as if it was glowing, and her eyes… her eyes would be the death of him. He would never cease to be amazed by this woman in front of him.

"If you say so," she said. She got up and crawled over him, instead of straddling his dick, she moved up to his face and lowered herself so he could eagerly eat her out. He flicked his tongue over and around her clit, before suckling on it, just this was enough to push her over the edge. The princess was quivering above him and came with a cry of his name. She went to fall over and accidentally knocked against Meliodas' cuffed wrists. The magic bracelets, coming in contact with the castor, broke open and released the dragon sin. He sat up which caused Elizabeth to tumble backwards, landing on her back with her legs sprawled outward in between his legs. Elizabeth braced herself for the worst; yelling, disappointment, him being hurt or betrayed, or something worse, but was surprised when she looked up and saw him grinning.

"That was amazing," he said. "Where did you get these cuffs?"

"Diane," she murmured.

"I'll have to thank her then, I honestly didn't think you had any of this in you," he helped her up and back into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I didn't either," she sank into his warm embrace, "you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" he pulled back and gave her a concerned look.

"Because I didn't ask you, we didn't talk about it, what if I hurt you?" she said and let her head hang down, breaking eye contact.

"Hey," he lifted her chin to bring her eyes back to his, "if I didn't want this I would've said something," he chuckled, "or broke the bed," she smiled and nodded, "but I didn't, I wanted this and it was… you were amazing."

"I love you, Meliodas."

"I love you too, Elizabeth," he tenderly kissed her. "I have a question for you though." He shifted her on his lap she felt his still erect sock pressing into her upper thigh.

"Yes?" she swallowed.

"Have you ever wanted to destroy a room?" they both laughed, which Meliodas took as a yes, and began to passionately kiss her.

"How did you manage to destroy the entire tavern?" Ban howled with laughter. Boar's Hat was in ruins, from the bedroom to the bar area, not a table or stool was spared in the couple's destructive, and sexual, path.

"Elizabeth is extremely resilient so it wasn't hard," Meliodas said with a shrug. Elizabeth was too mortified to speak and Ban laughed even harder.

"I'm guessing the cuffs worked," the human sized Diane whispered to Elizabeth with a wink. She turned to King, "We'll have to step up our game next time." The floating fairy passed out with blood flying out of his nose.

"I'm not sure if we should even bother cleaning up if you guys are going to be at it again soon," Ban shook his head in amusement.

"I guess Elizabeth will just have to tie me up to keep me from getting into trouble," Meliodas winked at the bright red princess.

"Like that ever stopped you!" Hawk yelled.

 **I really had no idea how to end this lmao. But there ya go! I honestly have no idea if I'm going to keep writing, this story itself took me a week to do when they normally only take a few hours, that and I feel like it's definitely not my best writing (not fishing, just my observation). But even if only one of you liked it, then it's good enough for me!**

 **Thank you all so much for reading and commenting and favoriting and following and just for everything. This is one of my favorite creative outlets and I really appreciate being able to have people excited to read my stuff.**

 **I can't guarantee when my next post will be, if I do post again, but I want to say another thank you for letting me create this for you all, it was a lot of fun to write and use your suggestions.**

 **But anywho, my spiel is over, have a good end of 2017, and an amazing 2018 (or whatever year you're reading this in) and as always, stay beautiful!**

 **xo**


End file.
